The Beginning of Tratie
by Booknerd22202
Summary: Have you wondered how Tratie started? How Katie and Travis fell for each other? Well, this story will answer that. Go with Katie and Travis as they tell their love story. About how they went from enemy's to friends to crushing on each other to a relationship. Their story will make you want more. All your questions Will. Be. Answered. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people! First thing, this story was wrote by me and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. She is absolutely amazing, you guys should check out some of her stories. Thoughts are between '...' I hope you enjoy the story of Tratie. I know it's not Percabeth, but Tratie is so adorable! Okay, okay, enough said. I will let you read. Please enjoy Chapter 1!**

 **We do not own PJO HoO characters or plot, Rick Riordan does.**

 **We also do not own poison ivy**

* * *

 **Travis's POV**

Making all the Demeter Cabin plants die probably was not a good idea, I decided. I supposed they did deserve the prank the Demeter Cabin played on them, which was covering the Hermes Cabin with poison ivy so no one could get was was almost time for lights out and none of us Hermes kids could get in.

'Ugh. The harpes are going to-'

"Travis?" a little boy asked-Tommy, my little half brother.

"What, Tommy?"

"Are the harpes going to eat us?"

I gave a laugh that had no humor. "No, Tommy. We will be fine. Chiron will get the Demeter cabin to take all this off. Okay?"

"Okay. I trust you Travis."

And with that, Tommy walked away to play with some of the other Hermes kids.

"I never knew you could be so sweet," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turn around and there stands Katie, the head counselor of the Demeter Cabin( **a/n is that right?** ). She has her arms crossed and there is a look of curiosity in her eyes. "Katie." I stated.

"Travis." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Now, if this is about the prank-" I started to say. But Katie interrupted me.

"It isn't. I just thought it was cute the way you comforted that kid." she said, letting her eyebrows lower.

I laughed harshly. "The kid, who, by the way is going to get eaten by harpies soon since we can't get into our cabin."

One of Katie's sisters, Miranda, I think, started calling for her, as the harpies would be out soon.

"I have to go." Katie said quickly. "But one more thing."

"What?" I asked a bit desperately, as I didn't feel like being eaten.

Katie turned around. "Not everyone is allergic to poison ivy." And then she was gone.

I sigh and turn back to the group.

"Guys, does anyone know where we hid our camp supplies?"

"Um, I think we put them in the tree behind our cabin," Connor said.

"Okay. A few of you, go talk to Chiron. See if he can do anything about this. The rest of you come with me to get the supplies."

The rest of the Hermes group and I walked to the giant tree.

"Okay... Who volunteers ( **a/n as tribute** ) to climb the tree?" I ask.

Adalee sighed. "I'll go." she said after careful consideration, and started to climb the tree. We all watched as she went higher, branch by branch.

Suddenly, I noticed Lulu, who was six, trying to get through the cabin door, which was covered in poison ivy.

"Lulu, no!" I shouted. She appeared to be confused.

"Why not?" she asked, pulling some poison ivy off the door, and opening it.

"Oh my gods! Lulu! You aren't effected! Yay! This means we can sleep in our bunks!" A girl about 13, Ginny( **a/n** **In honor of the Weasley Family from Harry Potter. They are up to no good)** said.

"Okay. Let's go. Oh, Josh, will you get the other Hermes kids?" I ask.

"Sure thing, boss," Josh replied.

Everyone watched as Josh raced off to get the others. I pointed my head towards the cabins door, and we all walked towards it. We all tried to avoid the poison ivy, not knowing if we were to be ineffective.

We managed to get inside to get inside just as the harpies came out. All the little kids got ready for bed, while the rest of us got to stay up later.

"Thanks, Lulu." I called, as she was brushing her teeth. She managed to say some garbled reply I didn't understand. I smiled.

"It's lucky that Lulu wasn't allergic to poison ivy." Adalee said.

"Yeah."

Just then, my brother turned to look at me. "Why were you talking to the enemy?" he questioned.

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean, enemy?"

"You know. That Demeter girl."

"Oh, that's just Katie."

"But she's a Demeter girl."

"So..."

"So, you can't talk to her or any Demeter kid. They are out enemy's. Why do you not understand? It's simple unless..." He trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you have a crush on one of them."

"Pfft. What are you talking about? A crush? On a Demeter kid? Please, that's just crazy talk. I prefer being single cause then I can check out the Aphrodite girls"

"Okay. Okay. Whatever," he says as he walks away.

I drag a hand tiredly down my face. I change into my pajamas and climbed to my top bunk.

I yelled," Lights out, people!"

There was the sound of feet running across the floor. Then someone turned off the lights.

I sighed. It had been a long day of pranking, and I was tired. As I fell asleep, images of Katie filled my mind.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **A/N Ta-da! Chapter 1! We hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It is greatly appreciated! Until the next chapter! Adios Amigos! :D**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello good people. We are gathered here today to read Chapter 2 of The Beginning of Tratie. If any of you have any objections, leave now. LOL. To answer a question that was asked and to others who may ask, yes, both lunarchroniclesandcockatiels and I are writing this together. With that said here is chapter 2. Thank you to those who reviewed. You are all awesome. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Katie's POV**

I woke up to rain coming down on me. Wait... rain? Inside our cabin? I quickly sat up and looked around. The water was from the things that were supposed to go off when there was a fire.

"Everyone up!" I yelled. My cabinmates were up and out of the cabin in record time.

When we got out, we looked around, but there was no fire to be found. I started to shiver, wishing I had grabbed my jacket. But if there was no fire, why had the water dispensers gone on?

"Hermes Cabin." muttered Miranda, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. "It must of been the Hermes Cabin. Who else would get up at three in the morning?"

"So... can we go back in?" asked Rose.

Her twin brother Paris sighed.

"Since there isn't a fire," I said. "We can go back in."

"But the water is still going off!" exclaimed Miranda.

"I know. Come on, let's see if we can spend the night in the Persephone cabin."

We walked over to the Persephone Cabin and I knocked on the door. The head counselor, Penelope, open the door. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What... what's going on? Did something happen? It's like 3 in the morning."

"Hey Penny, our cabin was flooded by the Hermes cabin. Can we crash in your cabin till we get it fixed?" I asked.

"Sure. Sure. Come in. There are lots of bunks. There aren't many kids of Persephone, yet."

"Yeah. Don't worry, Penny. They will come. Okay! Demeter Cabin! Find a bunk and go back to sleep. Some can double up, some can sleep on the floor. Whatever you are comfortable with," I yelled.

Everyone found a bunk. The littler kids fit about 4 in a bunk while the older kids fit 2.

"Okay. Lights out, again," I yelled.

I got a bunk to myself and laid there awhile. Thinking about how much I dislike(hate is a strong word) the Hermes cabin better yet The Stoll Brothers. But even more, the head counselor, Travis Stoll.

I woke up (again) at seven, a bit more of a reasonable time. Miranda and I went back to our cabin to assess the damage.

The floor was covered with a foot of water. Every single thing was soaked. There was not one dry spot. But at least the water had (finally) stopped.

"This will take hours." Miranda complained. "Come on, let's go tell Chiron. He'll know what to do.

"But they'll get in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"That's the point. Don't tell me you still have a crush on that boy, _Katherine._ "

"What boy? What are you talking about? Is this water getting to you?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Just answer the question."

"I refuse to answer that question on the terms that I can not give the answer. Now let's go see Chiron."

I ran out of the cabin before she could question me more.

I made it to the Big House first, and knocked on the door. Miranda was a few yards behind me.

"Hello?" Chiron asked, answering the door.

"Chiron!" I cried. "The Hermes Cabin flooded our cabin! At three o'clock in the morning!"

He frowned and stroked his beard. "These pranks have been going on for two long. I suppose I'll have to have a talk with them."

"Well, bye!" I said, running back to my cabinmates. Miranda was waiting for me there.

"What did you say?" she asked me.

"Just that the Hermes Cabin flooded our cabin."

"What did Chiron say?"

"He said he'll have to have a talk with them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I guess we will have to clean up the cabin ourselves. How are we going to do that?" I ask.

"Ooooo! We could get Percy to manipulate the water to the lake!" Miranda answered.

" Oh yeah. Is he here?"

"I think him and Annabeth came yesterday, to stay for the summer."

"Okay. Let's go get Percy, then."

We walked towards Cabin 3 and Miranda knocked on the door.

What happened next was something we did not expect.

Annabeth opened the door and wave bye to us as she ran towards the Athena cabin. Then Percy came to the door, with a smile like a Chesire cat.

"Sorry about that. Annabeth was helping me study for my online class. I had a test this morning so we studied all night. I got a 90% on the test!" He pumped a fist in the air.

"Um... that's great Percy. We have a question for you," I said.

"Okay. Come in."

We walked into cabin 3 and Percy shut the door.

"So, whatcha need?"

"Well, The Hermes cabin flooded our cabin and we were wondering if you would move the water to the lake?" Miranda explained.

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's fine."

"Okay. Let's go."

It took Percy about five minutes to move the water back to the lake. Meanwhile, the Hermes Cabin looked on in disgust. At about five o'clock, a little girl from the Hermes Cabin came up to me.

"Chiron wants to talk to you." she said.

"What?" I asked. "Just me, or my whole cabin? And why does he want to talk to us?"

"Your whole cabin." she said, running away back to her friends.

"This better not be a prank!" I yelled. "You already flooded our cabin!"

She didn't answer. Typical Hermes.

Miranda came up to me with a questioning look on her face.

"We have to go talk to Chiron." I told her. "The whole cabin."

Miranda sighed and gathered everyone up, and we began our little trip to the big house.

"Hello." said Chiron, opening the door. "Please go sit down."

There wasn't much of a choice of where to sit, as the Hermes Cabin was already there.

"All right, so who was involved in putting poison ivy all over the Hermes Cabin?" he asked.

Our whole cabin raised their hands. Rose looked close to tears, which meant we were in really big trouble, because Rose never cried.

Chiron turned to us, looking everyone in the eye.

"Pray, tell me why you would do that?" he asked.

"They killed all our plants." said Mackenzie.

Chiron looked at the Hermes Cabin. "Why did you kill their plants?'

The Stolls suddenly became interested in their shoes. The little girl who had come up to me earlier started to cry.

"I see." said Chiron. "And you flooded their cabin because of the poison ivy, right?"

They nodded.

"This prank war has gone on long enough. You aren't twelve anymore. You should know better. Now a month of kitchen patrol for all of you."

Everyone from the Hermes cabin groaned. All of the Demeter cabin nodded, accepting the punishment. Chiron dismissed us. We all parted ways to do our activities.

'It's going to be a long day," I thought as I headed towards the archery area.

* * *

 **A/N There's chapter 2! Thanks for reading. And please, review. It is greatly appreciated. Until next time.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews! I would like to add that the Hermes cabin's water prank was Monday morning and Chiron gave them the punishment a few hours before lunch. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, don't forget to review. It only takes 1-5 minutes to review. Okay, enough said. Please enjoy the following.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Travis's POV**

Kitchen. Patrol. For. A. Month. This day couldn't get any worse. I found out a few hours ago that two people, one from Hermes and one from Demeter, will be doing Kitchen Patrol a night and will keep rotating. i watched as Chiron posted a list on the Hermes cabin and the Demeter cabin. I walked over to look at the list on the Hermes cabin. It said,"

Week 1- Travis S. and Katie G.

Connor S. and Miranda K.

Josh W. and Mackenzie L.

Emily J. and Rose M.

Kelsey G. and Matt R.

Rob L. and Ricky W.

Daphne P. and Donnie T.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I'm stuck with Katie! Why, why, why? Well, I guess because we are both the head counselors but still. Tonight will be utter torture.

 **Katie's P.O.V.**

Let's just say I wasn't too happy when I read the list. I was paired with that nerf herder **(a/n: you won't know what this means unless you've seen Star Wars)** Travis Stoll. Yes, him. The person who tries to make my life miserable- and succeeds. After I saw that list, I walked up to Chiron, furious.

"Chiron?" I asked. "Why am I paired up with _him_?"

"You're both the head counselors." he replied.

"Does it _have_ to be him?" I cried.

Chiron sighed. "This will help you work out your differences. Now no more complaining. If you didn't want to work with him, you shouldn't have covered the cabin in poison ivy in the first place."

"But they started it first! They always start it first!" I yell, frustrated.

"Dear child, calm down. It is doing no good that you are yelling, look around you," Chiron says.

I look down and give a surprised gasp. The grass around me is brown and withered.

"But..but.. I thought only children of Hades could wither the ground?"

"Katie, most children of Demeter can too. Remember the story about how the seasons work?"

I nod, knowing the story by heart.

"When Persephone is in the Underworld, Demeter is angry but broken. So, all the earth withers for the fall and winter. it is only fitting that her children can do it too. Ricky and Miranda can do it as well. I think others can do it but they haven't discovered it yet. Now, back to the patrol list."

"Oh, yeah. Um, I guess it is fine. I will, um, just heal the ground before I go," I say, numb after learning this new information.

I reach down and touch the ground. Instantly it grows back healthy and green. I nod goodbye to Chiron and walk away.

'Can this day get any worse?' I think as I walk towards the Demeter cabin.

* * *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^LINE BREAK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **Katie's POV**

It did. Why fates, why? As if working with Travis wasn't enough, when we were eating lunch, Travis threw a tomato at me that splattered all over my brand new white shirt. To get back at him, I grew flowers all around his bed. To get back at me, Travis threw a bunch of water balloons filled with whip cream at me during dinner. And the worst part? Chiron saw. And he sentenced us to write a 3,000 word essay together in English (remember, we're dyslexic) on why what we were doing was wrong.

So now I was stuck in the Big House with Travis writing an essay. And he wouldn't even look at me

 **Travis's POV**

Oh my gods.

I hate Katie.

And this essay is unfair.

This essay is stupid and is taking too long. I am avoiding Katie's eyes and only talking when I need too. We still have about 1,000 more words to write. UGH. The fates have been plotting this. I just know it. They want the Hermes and Demeter cabins to always- hey look at that butterfly. It's flying close to Katie's head. Should I tell her? Nah, she would never believe me. Katie and the rest of the Demeter cabin think us Hermes kids are skunk bags but they judge us too- Oh my gods. the butterfly is growing!

"Uhh... Katie... there is a growing butterfly beside you."

"What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katie screams as she looks at the growing butterfly.

We back away from the butterfly. It stops growing when it is about the size of Katie. Then it transforms into a girl about 17-18.

"Hello, young demigods. I am Psyche, wife of Eros. I am here to warn you. The rival between Hermes and Demeter will be your camps downfall. **(a/n Psyche was the only thing that came up related to goddess, butterflies, and Greek, sorry if it's wrong but blame Google if you must :D)** If your two cabins never get along, then Hermes and Demeter will forever bicker. If they continue to argue then they will never have time to carry out their godly duties in harmony."

"Um... hello, Lady Psyche. I thought t-that gods always fought?" I stuttered.

"That is true, child of Hermes but as gods our powers are intertwined together. Hermes is god of travel and trade and Demeter is goddess of grain and harvest. She can destroy all of mankind's food. Which destroys parts of Hermes powers. The people that travel will travel no more because they will have no food and die. The people who trade food or wheat will not be able to trade anymore. See? If they keep arguing then the world will suffer, starting with your camp. So, I suggest you two and your cabins learn to get along. Goodbye," Psyche says as she transforms into a butterfly again and disappears.

There was an awkward silence until Katie spoke.

"Um, so, we need to get along then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We could add what just happened to our essay and it should finish it. Then we can take it to Chiron and tell him what happened."

"Yeah, sure."

We go back to the table and we slowly (dyslexia, hello) write down what just happened. We count the words. It's over 3,000. we pick up the papers and head towards the archery arena, where Chiron is teaching. To tell him our weird encounter.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N There's chapter 3! Hope it was good! Please review. We love review. :) Until the next chapter! Bye!**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I enjoyed writing this chapter with lunarchroniclesandcockatiels. It is by far my favorite. So I hope you guys like it, too! I would like to add that I am writing(by myself) a one-shot called An Unexpected Surprise. It is a Percy Jackson fan-fiction. It is about what would happen if the guys had a bro sleepover. It will(hopefully) be posted Friday or Saturday. So please look for it when you can! Thanks! So, without a further ado, I present Chapter 4.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (my favorite :D)**

 **Travis's POV**

Tonight was the first night of KP. After the whole butterfly- Psyche thing, I tried to talk to Katie and be a little bit nicer. Like, I didn't try to trip her when she walked past me or anything.

After dinner, Katie and I went into the kitchen to work out our punishment.

While we put on our fire/lava proof gear(suits, gloves, etc), Katie kept glancing at me. Every time she saw that I was staring back, she turned away. Finally, the silence became too much for my AD-HD self to handle.

"Katie, will you just look at me! Stop being so shy and talk! Jeez, how was the silence not getting to you?!" I ask her.

Katie giggled and looked at me," I love silence. Nature fills the silence any where you are. So, we need to talk... I... um... have something to confess.."

"What?"

"I..um..don't think all you Hermes kids are bad. Some of you are actually nice, in a weird way."

I stare at Katie, shocked at what she just said.

 **((a/n plot twist.))**

"Did you just admit that..."

"Yes I did, Travis Stoll, and if you say one word about it to anybody, you'll wish you didn't." said Katie. I'll admit that I just kind of gaped at her.

"Now the dishes, Travis." she reminded me.

"Oh. The dishes. Um, right."

"And stop staring at me like that." Katie said, blushing slightly.

"And I'll stop staring at you."

"Good. Now, let's do the dishes."

 **^^^^^^^^^line break^^^^^^^^^ 1 hour later^^^^^They finished dishes, now just hanging out in the Kitchen, where nobody can see them(or so they thought)^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Katie's POV**

"Are you series? You did not paint Nico's cabin pink?" I questioned Travis.

"Yes! Connor, Josh, Emily, and I painted it at night. Emily is learning some magic from the Hecate cabin and she learned how to make a person or thing invisible. She made all 4 of us invisible and we painted Nico's cabin pink. It didn't end well for us. Connor and Josh had pink fingers. I had pink in my hair. But Emily didn't have a drop of paint on her. It was hilarious," Travis responded while laughing.

We both started laughing so hard. We were holding our sides and was rolling around on the floor.

 **^^^^^^Line break^^^^^ 5 minutes later^^^^^They just stopped laughing^^^^^^^**

"Okay...okay... So what was your favorite prank that you did," Travis asked me.

"Hmm... the poison ivy one was pretty good. You should have seen the look on your faces."

"Well yeah, because we didn't want to get eaten by harpies." Travis said, his laughter clearing up.

"You killed all our plants! All of them! Do have any idea how long that took us to grow them?" I cried.

"It was just a prank." Travis muttered.

"And then you flooded the cabin! And did a bunch of other stuff!"

"Yeah...I'm sorry about all of that. Truly. It was at first just stupid pranks. Then...the pranks became a thing between us. It was jut a regular thing to do. Is it too late now to say sorry?"

"I guess not. I accept your apology. I can't say the same about my half siblings but I accept it," I said while smiling shyly at him.

"I... thank you," Travis said, smiling back.

I started blushing furiously. "You're welcome." I started to say, but just then, Travis leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

 **A/N MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! We are evil, leaving a cliffhanger like that. Please review, tell us what you thought and how fast we should update the next chapter(jk). SO please do review. I was so happy with this chapter. There was a Tratie moment! YAY! Also, don't forget to check out An Unexpected Surprise. Should be up Friday. Until the next chapter! BYEEEE! :D**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello, good people of Fanfiction! Today we will be reading Chapter 5. WE hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Here it is. Enjoy!**

 **"To my wonderful readers:**

 **Sorry about that last cliff-hanger.**

 **Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA.**

 **But seriously, I love you guys."**

 **~Rick Riordan :)**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that would be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Travis's POV**

I can't believe I just kissed Katie. Well, I can believe that. What I can't believe is that she kissed me back. She pulled away and started blushing fiercely. She reached up and wiped something of my lips. I felt my face and the tip of my ears heating up. Katie blushed even more and shyly looked at the ground.

I lifted her face up too look at me.

"That was...um *cough* good. I liked that," I said, blushing even more.

"I liked it too," Katie replied, her face blushing even _more_. If that was possible.

"Well," I said awkwardly. "I guess we should finish the dishes. You know."

"Yeah, I guess." said Katie.

The rest of the dishes were in a semi-awkward silence. When we finished, we both went back to our cabins to get ready for campfire.

"Bye." I said to Katie.

"Good-bye, Travis!" she yelled, waving.

 **Katie's POV**

Okay. My life is awkward. Completely awkward. I can't believe I kissed Travis. Oh, and that I liked it. Ugh, what if my siblings find out? Oh no they would-

"Hey Katie. How was KP with the leader skunk?" Miranda snickered.

"It was...um *cough* okay. We didn't talk at all. We put the gear on, did the dishes and left," I lied.

"Okay. Then our shifts shouldn't be that bad. If goes how yours went," Miranda replied.

She would so regret those words, if only she knew the truth.

 **************************LINE BREAK**************************

Rose came up to me about five minutes later, when we were alone.

"You like Travis, don't you?" she asked, catching me a bit off guard.

"Um, I uh-" I stuttered, beginning to turn red as a tomato.

"So you do like him!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The way that he looked at you, I could tell."

"Are you some daughter of Aphrodite now?" I ask.

"Ha no. Who would want to be?"

"Be careful. Aphrodite could curse you."

"Pfft. Whatever. So you ready to go to the campfire?"

"Sure. Let's go."

Rose and I linked arms and walked out of the cabin. We headed towards the camp fire and I stopped in my tracks. Travis was standing about 10ft in front of us and was holding a girl... that looked like Sandra, from the Hebe cabin. I whimpered and Rose give me a sympathetic look. She steered me away from them and headed towards our secret spot. Our secret spot was behind a bunch of bushes, the bushes being surrounded by trees. Being daughters of Demeter, we can manipulate plants. So, when we first found it, we dug a hole in the bottom of the bushes, so we can crawl through. Behind the bushes, there was an open area. We planted some trees in a circle around it and as the grew we manipulated them too create a roof and walls. So we have shelter. After crawling through the bushes, we sat down on the soft grass.

"It's okay." she reassured me. "I'm sure Travis is just talking to her or something."

"Or something." I muttered, furious. "How could he? And after we..." I trailed off, as I wasn't about to tell that part to my half-sister.

"And after you... what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I snapped. "Nothing. Don't dwell on it, okay?"

"Okay." she replied. "I was just asking!"

"I got to go. I need some fresh air," I said, then remembered that we were outside. "Um...fresher air. And a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rose asked.

"No. That's okay. I just need time to think," I waved bye to her and crawled under the bushes, walked through the trees and headed in the opposite direction of the camp. I thought as I walked. Travis is such a pig! How could he do that after we kissed?! A little voice in the back of my head was saying to let Travis explain. But a bigger voice was saying he was just a pig. I agreed with the bigger voice. I was so deep in thought that I didn't know where I had walked too. I looked at my surroundings and suddenly got nervous. I had no clue where I was. I knew I was still in camp but I had no clue where. I was lost. I was so busy trying to figure out where I was, that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Someone clamped their hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

A familiar yet unrecognizable whispered in my ear," Don't scream. It will make it easier for the both of us."

Me being the scaredy-cat Demeter camper I am, I screamed. Not the best choice, if you're wondering. My kidnapper hit me on the head with something, and the whole world dissolved into darkness.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **A/N There is chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. *cackles* Does anyone want a blue cookie now? I want a blue cookie. I saw a username that said something like Blue Cookie, so that's why I won't a blue cookie. Okay, that's all for today. Until the next chapter. BYYEEE!**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey people. Sorry about the cliffhanger. #SorryNotSorry Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's short, sweet and funny. I still want a blue cookie. Anyway, here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that would be Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Katie's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place I didn't recognize. There was a gag around my mouth, and my hands were tied behind my back.

"Water." I croaked, only then realizing how thirsty I was. No one gave it me, as expected, but it was worth a try.

Memories of the past day drifted into my thoughts. The kiss, Travis holding Sandra at the campfire...

I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that thought would go away.

I wondered how long it would take everyone to realize I was gone. After all, I was known to disappear by myself for periods of time to be alone.

 **Travis's POV**

I was freaking out. I couldn't find Katie anywhere. And Sandra kept bugging me with all her stupid drama. Let me explain.

So yesterday, Sandra was stalking- I mean, following me all day, trying to ask me out. Then, right before the campfire, she walked up to me, and told me that her hamster, Benedict, had passed away. She looked crushed, so I have her a hug. When I tried to pull away, she wouldn't let go. She finally let go and basically has been stalking- following me ever since. To make things better, Rose walked up to me during the campfire, and slapped me. She didn't say much but she said one word," Katie."

I didn't understand what she meant until I was lying in bed. Katie had seen my hug with Sandra and thought that it meant something more. That's ridiculous! I like Katie, not Sandra. So the following day, I set out to find Katie, but nobody has seen her. The whole Demeter cabin and some other campers are searching for her. I am searching for her as well. I send her mental messages, though I know she will never get them. I say-think things like "I will find you, no matter what." Or "Please come back Katie, I need you." Or the most ridiculous one "I love you Katie, please come back."

Connor thought my whole freaking out thing was crazy.  
"Oh, come on." he told me. "She's just a girl. And a Demeter girl at that. It isn't the end of the world, Travis."  
Let's just say there was a good reason Connor got a bloody nose after that. **(A/n is it bad that I laughed at that part. :D)**  
Lulu was the only kid who understood about Katie. Though six, she was one of the easiest people to talk to. She was smart, too.

"You know," she told me. "You should go on a quest to find Katie."

That was the best idea I had heard all day, so I walked up to the oracle cave, where Rachel Elizabeth Dare lived, as soon as I could.

"Oh, it's you." she muttered under her breath. I guess she hadn't appreciated the plastic bugs we had put in her water last week. Or the silly putty we put in her bed.

"What do you want, Stoll?" Rachel asked.

"I want to go on a quest to find Katie. Please give me a prophecy."

"I can't just _give_ you a prophecy. I'm not a vending machine. A prophecy only happens when Apollo sends one or something like that. And I haven't gotten any lately. So go aw-" Rachel was cut off by green smoke coming out of her mouth.

 _"Two will go east to the hidden girl,_

 _To find her they must find a pearl._

 _The goddess forgotten will rise again_

 _They must find the girl caught in chains_

 _A miserable death, the loved one behold,_

 _And so will go, the girl with the gold."_

After Rachel said that, she slumped forward and I caught her before she could high five the floor. I carried, well, dragged, her to her bed and laid her down. After about two minutes, her eyes fluttered open.

"What? How did I get here? Why are you still here? I told you to go away," Rachel yelled.

"You spoke a prophecy, my dear. Travis here brought you to bed. Get some rest, Rachel. You will need it for what's to come," Chiron said from the mouth of the cave.

 **End of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N There is chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoyed it. My mom is making me listen to the Duck Song. Check it out if you have never seen it. It's annoying but catchy. Anyway, I am writing a Percy Jackson fanfic called The Daughter of Ocean. If you guys get a chance, please check it out! PLEASE REVIEW! It is greatly appreciated. Okay, bye people. A** **rrivederci! (means goodbye in Italian.)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey people! Thank you so, so much to those who reviewed and checked out this story! You guys are awesome! I would like to give a shout out to lunarchroniclesandcockatiels for being awesome and guessing the answer to my other story! And a shout out to** **Guest 10000000 who gave me a virtual blue cookie, thank you. Also, me mum and I are actually baking some, so yay!** **Okay okay, the chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy! =)**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Travis's POV**

"Come with me, Travis. I want to talk to you," Chiron said.

I didn't get a chance to reply as Chiron trotted off. So, I followed. I was nervous. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about. We finally reached the big house and I was sweating bullets. I was so nervous. Chiron told me to sit and I sat down on the couch. Chiron stood in front of me.

"So, you probably have no idea why you are here, am I correct?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, sir, I have no idea why I am here," I replied.

"Well, you are here for a few reasons. I have a list right...here," Chiron said as he pulled out a sticky note.

"What does it say? Um-er- sir?"

"1. about the prophecy  
2\. about a prank  
3\. about Katie," Chiron stated.

"W-what about K-Katie?""Her whereabouts. Our sources have confirmed that Katie has been kidnapped." Chiron said, a sad look on his face.

"KIDNAPPED!" I yelled. "What do you mean, kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped." said Annabeth, coming up behind me. "To take someone away illegally by force, typically to obtain a ransom. Verb."

"I know the definition of kidnapped, Smarty- Pants." I said, to worried to think of a better nickname.

"Now, about the prophecy..." Chiron interrupted. "Annabeth, you may go now."

Annabeth nodded and left.

"I think Katie is the hidden girl." I told him. "But a pearl?"

"I think the pearl has to do with Poseidon and maybe the Underworld. If you recall Percy's-" Chiron gets cut off by another person.

"i heard the name Percy. What did I not do but is blamed for this time?" Percy asks as he walks through the door.

"We are talking about your first quest. You were given three pearls from your father," Chiron explains.

"Yeah, I remember that! That's how we got out of the Underworld," Percy commented.

"Indeed. Now, go back to your activities," Chiron said.

"Yes, sir," Percy gives a mock salute and walks out

"Now, the pearls return the owner to the sea, but Poseidon must give the pearls to you," Chiron continues."Right." I said. "How in the world do I get a sea god to just give me a pearl?"

"You don't." Chiron answered. "You have to find it."

"Who is the forgotten goddess?" I questioned.

Chiron shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Also, what's that about a girl in gold? And a miserable death?" I asked nervously. "Is someone going to die? Is it Katie?"

Chiron sighed. "My boy, never try to find out the literal meaning of a prophecy. As for the girl in gold, it's possibly Hazel.""You're right. It could be Hazel. So...what do I do now? Who is the second person?"

Before Chiron can answer, Rose comes running into the room.

"Um...Chiron. Rachel told me to come here. I was given a prophecy, when I asked for a quest to find Katie," Rose explained.

"Sit down." he told her. Rose sat down and started fingering her gold necklace. Wait, _gold_?

"Travis has also asked for a prophecy." he said. "But then there was something about the girl with the gold."

I raised my hand. "Wait, Chiron," I called. "Rose has a gold necklace!"

"My mother gave it to me." she said, letting the necklace fall back into her shirt. "It's just a piece of gold in the shape of wheat."

"It's still gold, though." I reminded her. "But who is the other person in the prophecy, then?"

"That would be you, Travis." Chiron said.

"Me?" I asked. "Why me?"

"Because you received a prophecy."

"Oh. Yeah. That's right. Um, so what now?"

"Well, we must prepare you two for a quest. Usually quest involve three people but I think when you rescue Katie, she will end up being the third person. But I can not be sure. Alright, come, let's get some lunch, then we can start packing," Chiron said as he lead us out of the Big House. We went to our respective table, gave our sacrifices, then returned to eating. I could only eat a little because I was still worrying about Katie.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Connor asked as I sat down at the table.

"A quest." I told him. "With Rose."

"When are you leaving?" he asked worriedly.

"After lunch."

"Oh. Where's the quest to?" my brother asked.

"I don't know."

"Can I come?"

"No, because the prophecy only said two."

"But...we do everything together, bro."

"I know, dude. But this is a quest for two people. That's what the prophecy said."

"Whatever," Connor said as he walked away from the table. I watched as he left. I pushed back from the table an went to get my stuff. After I found a decent sized bag I shoved my toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, all that stuff inside. I also packed extra clothes an some junk food and money from my secret stash.

Then, I grabbed a few drachmas off of Connor's bed, and a prism for making Iris messages. I wrote a short note, promising to pay him back. Eventually.

After that, I met Rose outside, and we left on our quest.

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N HEHEHEHE. A kinda cliffhanger. #SorryNotSorry So please review, it is appreciated. Thanks for reading!** **Θα μείνετε αριστοκρατικό , αναγνώστες. (Means _You stay classy, readers_ in Greek) **

**~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello good people of Fanfiction! Thank you too those who reviewed, favored/followed, viewed, etc. It was great, thank you. I would like to give shout outs too SilverArtemis and DerpMuffinPJO! You two are amazing! Anyway, here be chapter 8. Wow. Chapter 8, we have come a long ways. lol. Okay, here you go.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that be Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Katie's POV**

I wake up again, now used to being on the cold, hard floor. It's a good thing that it is summer, or I would probably freeze.

"Get up!" my captor orders. The command isn't needed as they push me up anyways.

"My mother wants to see you." they say. My captor's mask slips for a second, and I see she is a young girl, probably younger than me. She put her mask back on before I could see who she was, though.

I followed behind my masked captor and bashing me was a cloaked figure holding a celestial bronze sword. The cloaked figure made sure I kept walking. It got annoying. We reached a giant cave that had a wooden door with a giant key hole in the middle of it. **(A/n kinda like the Hobbit's door ;D)**

She opened the door, and we went in.

 **Travis's POV**

So far, the only thing Rose and I really did was to wander around in circles aimlessly, looking for a pearl. Or any sign of one.

"We should split up." Rose said.

"Agreed."

So we did, and promised to meet twenty minutes later.

When I came back, Rose was standing next to a little girl around the age of six. Within closer inspection, I realized it was my sister.

"Lulu!" I cried. "What are you _doing_ here? You're supposed to be at camp!"

"Connor said he wanted to go on the quest with you, so I followed him." Lulu replied, looking down at her sneakers.

"Where is he now?" I questioned.

"Someone kidnapped him, and then I got lost."

"Where did they take him? Is he okay?"

"I think so."

Rose smiled sadly at the little girl next to her.

"We need to get her back to camp, Travis."

"But- the quest!" I cried.

Rose sighed. "We can't take her."

"I can try my dad." I suggested.

"No!" said Lulu. "He'll get mad at me because I'm not supposed to leave camp without a quest."

Now I sighed. "Lulu, its the only way. He won't be mad because you were just following Connor."I sent a prayer to Hermes and we waited. A few minutes later a man came walking towards us. The man looked about middle aged, he had an athletic figure -slim and fit- with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He had a mischievous look on his face, like what we Hermes's kids get when we pull a prank. He stopped in front of us. Lulu ran up to him and hugged his legs. Lulu was tiny and this man was _very_ tall. The man picked Lulu up and spun her around in his arms till they were both laughing and Rose was giggling.

The man shouted excitingly," Lulu-bean! How's my favorite daughter?! What pranks have you pulled? Come on, tell me, my Lulu-bean."

After talking to Lulu for about five minutes, my father turned to us, frowning. "The pearl." he said. "I almost forgot." Upon saying that, he took a box out of his pocket, and pulled out a large white pearl, which he handed to us.

Rose took the pearl and stuck it in her pocket. "Thank you!" she called. And then my father and sister were off.

We walked east for a while (thank you, Rose's compass), until we stumbled upon a little white cottage in the middle of the woods that I thought was practically screaming "suspicious." It looked exactly like a nice old Granny's house should. Personally, I didn't trust grandmothers. They fed you poisonous cookies and beat you with their cane. At least that was what Connor said when he visited our grandmother 10 or so years stood there inspecting the cottage for a little when an old, ugly lady came waddling out of the cottage. She stopped when she saw us.

"Are you two lost? Or are you demigods?" The old lady asked.

"We are demigods, ma'am. We are on a quest. And you?" Rose replied.

"I am a demigod as well. Daughter of Ares. I was given this cottage by my father. It has a protective barrier around it to keep monsters out. Come in, young demigods. Tell me your story and I shall tell you mine. Oh and my name is Emma. Emma Charm," the old lady- Emma stated.

She ushered us inside the cottage and we all sat at a circular table that had cookies and milk sitting on it. Like she was expecting someone.

"Were you expecting anyone, um Emma?"

"No, I just like to keep things ready in case I do have a visitor." said Emma.

"Don't eat the cookies!" I mouthed to Rose. "They're probably poisonous!"

I guess Rose isn't too skilled in lip reading, because she stared at me oddly.

"Cookies are a path to the dark side? What?"

Or it could have been the fact that I had stuffed about 10 cookies in my mouth. Just to check if they were safe, of course. I didn't want Rose to be poisoned.

I finish chewing the cookies and drink some milk. I give a content sigh and lean back in my chair. The cookies aren't poisoned, I am still living.

"So. What are your names, young ones?" Emma asked.

"I am Rose and this is Travis. We are on a quest to find my half sister and his brother," Rose explained.

"Who is your godly parent?"

"Demeter for me and Hermes for Travis," Rose answered immediately.

It was kinda weird. She acted so robotic and stiff. Nothing like her usual self. Hmm...I wonder...

"Rose, we should go." I whispered in Ancient Greek. Emma smiled creepily.

"Young demigods, you should know that I also speak Greek." she said.

"Um...Oh yeah. That's right. Um...we need to go. We have a quest to finish," I replied.

"No. Travis we must stay and talk with Emma. She seems all alone and we must be nice," Rose said robotically.

Emma Charm...that name is starting to sound familiar...hmm...

"No, Rose. We have to go." I say, starting to wonder why I'm not a robot.

"Oh, but you have to stay." Emma says. "We have so much more to do. Cookies to eat, milk to drink, people to capture."

"Nah, I'm good." I say, grabbing Rose who glares at me.

"No!" she screams.

"Wait a minute," I say. "You aren't a demigod. I know! You're the chimera!"

"That'ssssss right, young demigod," Emma transformed into a hideous beast. Emma was now the Chimera, part lion, goat, and snake. This was going to be a fun.

"Now, it'ssssss feeding time. Come here girl. Ssssso I may eat you."

Rose stood up and started walking towards the Chimera.

I tried to yell at Rose, to tell her to run away as fast as she could, but my mouth wouldn't move. I suddenly found myself walking towards the Chimera. I knew this was my last moment, and I tried to think of Katie, anything that would help me escape, but I couldn't. I was about to die.

Until, suddenly, the Hunters of Artemis came bursting through the door.

* * *

 **A/N *starts cackling, then starts coughing* Hehe. A cliffy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Anyway, review, tell us what you thought and all that jazz. Have a great day!**

 **Goodbye and may the odds ever be in your favor.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews. We appreciate them. Anyways, sorry but not too sorry about the cliffhanger. We learned from the original author himself, Rick Riordan. He is awesome. Okay, so here is chapter 9. One more chapter and we reach double digits! Whoop whoop! Okay, chapter 9 is here.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Travis's POV**

The hunters managed to kill the Chimera with only three arrows.

"Poisoned arrows." a girl with dark brown hair said. "They kill you in ten seconds."

Rose suddenly blinked. "Travis, where am I? And why are the hunters here?"

"You don't remember anything?" I asked Rose.

"That's what the Chimera does. It 'charms' people and they have no memory of what happened. What _I_ don't understand is why _you_ weren't charmed,"the dark brown haired girl said.

"I have no clue."

"Maybe because he's the son of Hermes?" a girl suggested. "Hermes gave the Chimera the power to do that a few years ago because he was mad at some demigod."

"He did?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Guess he didn't want his children hurt, but didn't care about other demigods." the same girl said. "I'm Allison by the way. Daughter of Hermes. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" I asked. "What do you mean, "Unfortunately?"

She rolled her eyes. "You Hermes children are all so immature. You all think life is just a big game. All you care about is your stupid pranks!"

"That's not completely true! Well, not for me at least. I care so much about my siblings and friends. And Katie. I care about Katie so much!" I snapped back.

"You care about Katie? I knew it!" Rose cheered. We all have her a look. "Right. Not the time."

"Well, what brings you here?" I asked Allison.

She sighed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

If only that were true.

"So why are you two here, in the middle of the woods?" Allison asked.

"This is a simple story... but not an easy one to tell," Rose replied. **(A/N Okay, guess where I got the quote and you win a shout out. This one is tricky. Good luck)**

So with that, we started to explain our story.

 **Katie's POV**

I sit down at the large table in front of me. A beautiful woman sits next to me.

"What is your name?" she asks.

"Tessa." I lie. "And why did you bring me here?"

"You're lying." she says raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I am Aletheia, the goddess of truth. You can ask your questions later. But for now, I have a question: what is your name?"

"K-Katie." I stutter.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I have no clue," I answered honestly.

"Good. You told the truth. I appreciate that, young one. As you already know, I am Aletheia, goddess of truth. Do you want to know why I captured you?"

"Actually mother, I captured her for you," my masked captor said.

"Shut up, Elizabeth! That is not important at this moment. Why don't you go get our prisoner something to eat," Aletheia yelled.

Remind me never to correct her, I thought.

"No, Lady Aletheia," I answered, not taking any chances. "Why did you capture me?"

"Because the world today is full of lies, and I need someone to fix it." she said. "Now, your other questions?"

"I thought Apollo was the god of truth. How come there's two?"

Aletheia sighed. "Everyone thinks that. The only reason that brother of mine is the god of truth is that everyone forgot about me. That boy couldn't speak a true sentence if his immortality depended on it. There are two gods for some things, though."

"Oh. Okay. But why did you capture me(italics)?"

"Since we gods depend on mortals, I can't take revenge on them. So I decided to take revenge on half bloods. You half bloods lie more than mortals and that's saying something."

"Lady Aletheia, demigods sometimes _have_ to lie. We can't tell mortals the truth. It could destroy them."

"Maybe the world would be better if all mortals knew what was going on that they can't see."

I was about to reply when my masked captor- Elizabeth-walks in with a platter of food an two drinks.

"Mother!" she called. "I brought the food!"

"Set it on the table, Elizabeth."

She set it on the table like her mother asked, and left the room

"But everyone would be so confused!"

"The ancient Greeks did all right. But lying isn't a good thing. Your mortal society is based on lies and half truths. That isn't a good thing. Lying should only be used in extreme circumstances, and that's why you're here."

"You want me to stop the world from lying?" I asked, confused.

"No. That is impossible. What I'm asking you, is to stop lying except in extreme circumstances. You see, with every lie someone tells, I fade a little more."

I did not see that coming, I thought.

* * *

 **A/N Here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell us what you thought and all that. Until the next chapter.**

 **Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor (said by Effie Trinket, in The Hunger Games)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HEYYYYYY. How's everyone? I am very happy. I got to meet Kiera Cass! For those who don't know her, Kiera is the author of the Selection Series and The Siren. I was so excited! I got a picture with her! WHOOP! Anyway, enough about my life. Let's get to why you all are here. To read Chapppter 10! We made it this far! YAY! Okay, okay, without a further ado, I present Chapter 10!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, That's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Travis POV**

When we were done telling our story, the hunters murmured between themselves for a few minutes. I caught something about "missing goddess," and something about "sending someone."  
Finally, Artemis's lieutenant, Thalia, came out to talk to talk to us.  
"Travis Stoll." she muttered. "Knowing you, I hate to do this, but since she is your sister..."

"You're sending Allison with us?" finished Rose.

Thalia sighed. "I don't know if you two would be able to get Katie and Connor alone."

"Is this because I'm a _boy_?" I ask.

"What?- No! This is just that you have no idea what you're up against."

"Well, you don't know either."

"Actually, we kinda do."

"What?!"

"I didn't stutter."

"That's not- never mind. What _are_ we up against?"

"A goddess."

"It's always has to be a goddess."

"Yes, yes it does. The goddess is also very angry with demigods. That's all we know. Artemis wouldn't give us anymore information."

"Oh."

"So we'll leave Allison with you. And if I hear even one complaint from you, Travis Stoll..." She moved her finger across her neck.

"Yup. Got it. Nothing bad." I said nervously. You have no idea how intimidating Thalia Grace is.

 **Katie's POV**

"So." I said. "Lady Aletheia, how do we stop you from fading?"

"There is a special item that can do so." she said. "It was taken from me, many years ago, after I was cursed by my brother, Hermes."

"Why did Lord Hermes curse you? "

"I always told the truth. One day Hermes stole a very precious gem. The gem is called 'The Gem of Gifts.' The gem can give anyone special powers. Nobody knows what the powers are but they are really powerful. I witnessed the stealing and when Hermes had a trial, I was brought in as a witness. I told the truth and Hermes was sentence to.." Aletheia shivered.

"Was sentenced to what, Lady Aletheia?"

"To...five years of lightning duty. Lightning duty is when the punished God has to be a 'dummy' while Zeus practices his lightning bolt aim. This job was the worst thing, besides Zeus making you a mortal but he saves that for Apollo. **(A/N *wink wink* Trials of Apollo!)** "

"Apollo?" I questioned.

"You'll see soon enough, my dear."

"But why didn't Hermes have to give the gem back?" I asked.

"He was supposed to, but he had lost it, and I have been fading since." Aletheia lamented.

"So, the Gem of Gifts is tied to you how?"

"Well, the gem of gifts is only half a bigger gem. The other half of the gem is called the Gem of Truth. The two gems put together creates the Gem of Gods. When Hermes thought he stole the Gem of Gifts, he also stole the Gem of Truth. After his trial, Hermes was supposed to return the gems but he lost them. Someone stole them."

"Oh." I said. "Is there any way to get them back?"

"Well, that's where you come in, my dear." she said, smiling slightly. "I'm asking you to go on a quest to get it back."

"What about Travis?" I cried. "He'll think I've died. The goddess pursed her lips.

"Wasn't he with that Sandra girl the last time you saw him?"

"Well, yes." I muttered, wishing that that hadn't been the last image of my crust that I saw before I was kidnapped. "All right. I'll go."

"You and Connor will go." the goddess corrected.

 **Travis POV**

We walked along with Allison, who seemed to know what she was doing.

"Okay. We need to walk till we reach the river. Then we follow the river till we find a camp site. Then we shall rest and start again in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am," I say while giving a mock salute. "You got a problem, buddy? **(A/N here is the quote. Good luck)** " Allison asked?

"Nope. Not at all," I replied.

"Good. Now, keep walking."

"Where exactly are we walking too?" Rose asked.

"The nearest town. We need some food." my sister replied.

We walked at bit farther, until we reached a few shacks and a rundown store that I supposed could be classified as a town. There were also a few houses, a big red barn, and a school that looked like no one had been there for years. Allison walked to the nearest house, pulled out her hunting knife and knock on the door. When nobody answered, she busted the door open. She waved for us to follow. We followed her into the house, not knowing what we would find. It was small, and abandoned. Allison seemed strangely sad at that. We found a lot of empty furniture, but no people. We did however, find a bunch of abandoned furniture. No food or anything. On the mantle, I found a picture of dust, and carefully picked it up. I blew off the dust. I tried to read the description but my dyslexia made it to hard to read the fancy cursive. Next to me, Rose squinted at the words, trying to make out what they said.

"Allison Tracey."

Wait- was that the Allison we were with?

"That was a picture of me," Allison answered my question.

"Oh. When was this taken?" Rose asked.

"1986. Before I joined the hunt. I had the perfect life. My parents never fought, they were just in love. My siblings were sweet and kind. My boyfriend, he was the best of the best. It was perfect. Until a mysterious man came here."

"Was the mysterious man Hermes?" Rose asked.

"No. My mother met Hermes before my step dad. She was pregnant with me when they got married. I never knew Hermes was my dad until I started getting cards from him. Anyways, the man's name was Corbin McCallen. He met my mom and stepdad a few times but he was mainly talking to my mom. Soon my mother stayed out later and left from time to time. We finally found out why." Allison stifled a cry.

"It's okay, Allison. You don't have to tell us."

"No. I need to. It might help with something."

"Why would it help?"

"Because the mysterious man had two gems. They were odd, they glowed a blue-ish color. I think the gems had something to do with the gods."

With the gods?" Rose asked.

"Yes," said Allison. "And after that, my life completely changed. My boyfriend was in a mysterious car accident, and died. My mother, she couldn't stay away from those gems, they were attractive in some weird way that I never could understand. After that, I joined the hunt, and left everything." She touched the part of the photo with her siblings. "I wonder how they are now." she whispered softly.

"Come on, we should, um...keep looking," I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Right. We should. Let's go."

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N There it is. Chapter 10! Good luck with the quote! Does anyone besides me NOT like the song "Hotline Bling?" I dislike that song very much. Sorry, had to get that out of my head, the song played earlier. Oh, and check out my other stories as well as lunarchroniclesandcockatiels! Anyways, please review, tell us what you thought. Until Chapter 11!**

 **Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor (I do not own this quote)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey people. Okay, so there is this thing on Pinterest that says ," Thalia, daughter of Zeus, is afraid of heights. Percy, son of Poseidon got a fear of water and drowning (in HoO). So, Nico, son of Hades, will be afraid of the dark. I have seen this on Pinterest and I find it hilarious. Does anyone else? I would like to give a shout out to Libb23. Okay, okay, time for chapter 11.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

 **There were no squirrels harmed in the making of this chapter.**

 **Also, please excuse any mistakes :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Katie's POV**

"Wait...what do you mean 'Connor and I?'" I asked.

"Well.. um.. I had Elizabeth capture Conner. He was following these two other demigods who were walking east towards where we are. One looked like him just a bit taller. The other was a girl with red hair, gold necklace and-" Aletheia got cut off.

"TRAVIS and ROSE!" I yelled.

Aletheia got a very mad glint in her eye.

"I..um..sorry, Lady Aletheia. Do you..uh..know why they were walking east?" I apologized.

Aletheia rolled her eyes. "They were on a quest." she muttered.

"A quest?" I questioned. "What for?"

Her eyes flashed. "Oh, nothing important." she droned.

"Lady Aletheia," I said. "How do I even know I'll be able to find the gem?"

Her eyes seemed to soften a bit, if that was possible. "Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." **(A/N: There is the quote! Have fun!)**

"Oh. Lady Aletheia, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my dear. What is on your mind?"

"Can you tell me about Elizabeth? She seems afraid of you."

"Oh, my dear child, why wouldn't she be? I am her mother after all."

"Well, yes but mothers don't rule their children with fear. They just...guide them with love and faith."

"I suppose. Anyway, you want to know Elizabeth's story?"

"Yes, Lady Aletheia."

"Then ask her yourself, child. ELIZABETH! Get in here NOW!"

"C-coming mother," Elizabeth stammered.

"Katie her wants to know your story. I think I will go get a bubble bath. Why don't you too talk," Aletheia said as she glided out of the room. Elizabeth sat down where the goddess was sitting. She stared at me curiously.

"Why do you want to know about me, daughter of Demeter?"

"Because we might be able to help each other and we need to trust each other to do so. Also, you seem very interesting."

Elizabeth gave a sharp laugh,"I have never heard that before. Okay, Katie. I will tell you my story. But then you must tell me yours."

"Okay. I promise I will tell you mine as long as you tell me yours."

"I promise as well."

"Okay, good. Now, start from the beginning," I said with an encouraging smile.

"When I was born, I was sent to live with my father. Two years later, he was killed in an accident at work, and I got sent to live with Aunt. Two years later, she died, and me and my cousins were sent to foster care. Eventually, I was sent to live with my mother, and that's where I've been ever since." she said, a hint of sadness in her pale eyes.

"Oh. Why is your mother so demanding? Why weren't you sent to Camp Half-Blood?"

"My mother thought Camp was a bad influence. Thinking that everything about it is just a bunch of lies. And that's just how my mother is. She is very honest, being the goddess of truth, and she has always made it known that I am a disappointment. My father was the only one who truly loved me. My aunt thought I was a burden and my cousins just ignored me. Then I was practically invisible in foster care, well until the letter came," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth... you don't have to tell me about the letter," I say as I give her a hug.

Elizabeth is surprised by this but wraps her arms around me. We sat back down and she continued her story.

"The letter said that my birth mother wanted me and that her brother was to come get me. I was excited, I would have a mother. Then I met her. Hermes was the one to get me. He had a picture of a girl in his pocket, it had fallen out. I asked him about who the girl was. He said it was his daughter when she was 13. I think her name was Allison. We talked about her for a while and then we reached my mothers house on Olympus. I have been her maid ever since."

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I...you...nobody deserves that."

"It's alright. I learned to survive by myself. Anyway, it is your turn, Katie. Tell me your story."

"All right. My father met my mom at a gardening shop. He dated her for a while, and then, one day, I was born. My mother left after that, because of the rule. My father was able to see through the mist because his grandfather was a son of Apollo. So, when I turned twelve, I went to Camp Half-Blood, and now I go home in the rest of the year."

"Isn't it kind of funny that your last name is Gardner?" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"I guess." I said.

"You know," said Elizabeth. "Mother isn't trying to be a bad mother. She doesn't know how to be a mother, because she never had one."

"Really?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Somehow her father is Zeus, but she was made as a statue by Prometheus who gave her life."

"That's...interesting. Um..I remember that myth, I think," I stated.

"That's nice, dear. Did you too have a nice chat?" Aletheia asked as she waltzed back into the room. "Elizabeth, get out of my chair. Now."

"Y-yes, mother."

Elizabeth stood off to the side of her mother. Her mother looks at her with a look.

" _Why_ are you still here, child? Leave!"

Elizabeth scrambled out of the room faster than you can say "Bye."

"Now, let's talk about your quest," Aletheia says as she smiles creepily.

"Um..yeah...sure."

"So, you are to go with that Connor boy to get that gem. Do you understand me, Katherine?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Good, because Connor is right outside the door."

 **Travis's POV**

After we left the house, we stumbled upon a path in the woods. It led to a split path, one which was creepy and one which was normal. We took the creepy one. After a long walk in the woods, we stumbled upon a little town called Spectre.

The town looked completely abandoned. There was no sign of life, just silence. Rose walked closer to me.

"This place is _really_ creepy," Rose said.

"It is the only place we can rest for now. Let's stop here for the night and we will leave in the morning," Allison replied.

Rose and I both nodded. We chose a spot to set up camp and while Rose and I built a fire, Allison put up the tent and went hunting for food.

Allison came back after a little bit with three squirrels and a bunch of berries. We cook the squirrels over the fire. Then we each eat a squirrel and some berries. I offer to take first watch but Allison insist that I get some rest and that she will take first watch. I agree and I lay down in the tent. Soon I let the darkness take over.

 ***************************LINE BREAK***********************************

When we woke up in the morning, the town was completely different. The houses were beautiful, and there were lights everywhere. There were shoes hanging on a clothesline. Every kind you could imagine. The grass was perfectly mowed.

A man came up to us.

"Rose Gardenia, Travis Stoll, and Allison Tracey?" he asked. We all gaped at him.

"Your names are on the list." he said.

Everywhere around us, there was dancing and singing. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. A little girl ran up to us, took our shoes, and threw them on the clothesline. We all stared at her.

In a rocking chair, there sat a very familiar girl. Lisa. I ran over to her.

"Lisa!" I cried. "We thought you were dead! You never came back from your quest!"

"I'm not dead." the daughter of Hermes replied. "I've been here the whole time."

"But why didn't you come back?" I questioned.

She shrugged.

"Guys," I said. "I think we need to leave." Rose and Allison nodded.

"But you can't leave without your shoes!" the little girl cried.

"I never wore shoes anyway." I replied, shrugging. "Come on, guys."

So we left, and walked back through the creepy woods.

I woke up in a cold sweat, realizing that it had all been a dream. Or was it just a dream? Demigods didn't usually get just "dreams" I reminded myself. I realized that maybe it was a vision from the past.

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

 **A/N There we go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Has any of you see Pretty Little Liars? (Review to answer) I watch it and a friend of mine is OBSESSED with the show. Lol. Anyway, please review, tell us what you thought. What's your thoughts about Elizabeth? Aletheia? Allison? Okay, until next chapter.**

 **Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor (said by Effie Trinket)**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys. Bet you forgot about us, huh? Haha. Anyway WE ARE BACK. Even though it hasn't been that long... So does anyone else love the show Shadow-hunters? Oh my gosh I ship Alec and Magnus! *squeals* Okay, wrong fandom. Here is chapter 12...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Travis's POV**

I told Allison that she could sleep now. She happily agreed. I sat down in front of a tree and thought about my dream.

Why in the world would I dream that? Maybe it was a warning of some kind.

I quickly woke Allison and Rose.

"Guys," I said. "I think we need to go."

"Why?"

"I had a dream."

"Travis, tell us what happened in your dream," Allison demanded.

I explained everything. When I finished Rose looked worried and Allison looked curious.

"Come on." she said. "I guess we should probably go anyways."

So, we packed everything up, and left.

Two days later, we found an ad in the newspaper that read "Mysterious Forest Fire in Spectre."

"Hmm...I don't think that could have been a coincidence," Allison stated.

"Maybe... Let's just keep going," I replied.

We began walking again and found a small diner. Inside, we sat at a booth and ordered some food. While we waited, we discussed our next move.

 **Katie's POV**

I met Connor outside the door, and after that, we left on our quest. After we left, he stared back at the house until he couldn't see it any more. Then, he started to run. I followed him, as he was my quest-mate, and, well, I couldn't just leave him behind. Or, in this situation, in front of me.

After we had run for as far as we could (which was about forty-five minutes), we sat down, stopping to catch our breath.

"We," said Connor. "Are never going back there."

"What?" I cried.

"You heard me."

"But why?" I said. "I mean, it's a goddess, Connor. A _goddess_. We can't just directly disobey her."

Connor shook his head, sighing. "Some rules are made to be broken."

"But she'll fade!" I cried.

Connor just shook his head and sighed some more.

"Come on." he said. "I see a diner. Let's go eat there."

On the way into the diner, we were met with none other than-

Rose, Travis, and a hunter whose name I didn't know.

I glared at Travis, remembering Sandra.

"Katie!" Rose yelled when she saw me. We ran to each other and hugged. We are sisters after all. We pulled apart and Rose introduced me too Allison, the Hunter.

"It's nice to meet you, Allison," I said.

"And I you."

"So...anyone up for some milkshakes?" Connor asked.

"Sure!" we all replied.

I glared at Travis even more. He must have noticed because he looked at me oddly.

"Katie!" he cried. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

I rolled my eyes. "You lied, Travis. Why would I believe you now?"

Travis got a confused look on his face. And I had to admit, he looked cute. Stop Katie!

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

"Let's not talk about this in here."

"Okay. Let's step outside."

"Fine."

I walked out of the diner with Travis hot on my heels.

"So, what is this abo-" Travis gets cut off.

I slapped him.

"How could you kiss me then go cuddle with Sandra?!" I yelled.

"What...oh gods. You saw that."

"Yeah I did. Sorry to impose your special moment," I said as I started towards the door.

Travis grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him. He pit his hands on my shoulders.

"Katie... I don't like Sandra. I was hugging her because her hamster died and she was crushed. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. I don't like her. I like... I like _you_. Katie I like you," Travis said the last part in a whisper.

"Oh gods. I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry I judged you quickly! I really like you too."

"Everything is forgiven. I think we should get back before Connor drinks my milkshake."

"Okay. But there's something I wanna do first."

Before Travis could reply, I pulled his down and crushed my lips to his. Travis kissed me back, which sent butterflies through my stomach. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his.

"We can go back now," I say. I pay his cheek and skip off towards the door, my smile bigger than the Cheshire Cats.

Allison stares at me as I walk inside.

"Your milkshake came. What took you guys so long?"

"Um..." I say, blushing. "We-"

"Had a lot to explain." finishes Travis.

Allison just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever. Okay, so Connor explained your quest. I think our quests were meant to intertwine. You have to find a gem, we have to find the missing girl."

"I thought Katie was the missing girl?" Travis replied.

"Apparently not. I think someone else is missing..."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Well that helps."

"It's better than nothing! Do you have anything better!?" Allison yelled.

"ET phone home." Connor said creepily. **(A/N there's the quote. Good luck)**

We all stared at him.

"Oh-kaay." I said. "Not even going to comment on that."

Connor coughed,"Okay, let's move on from that. So, we head west?"

"Yes. You are smart aren't you, little one?" Allison mocked.

"Hey, no need to be mean, sis."

"Blah, blah, whatever."

"Guys." said Rose. "Can we please stop arguing? Geez, people."

"Sure." we all said at the same time.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! So, anyone good at ice skating? I've never been, going ice skating for a friends birthday party though. I'm going to fall on my butt the whole time! Yay, fun times! Wish me luck! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. It helps motivate us. ;) Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Heyyyy. How y'all been? I'm not southern btw. =) So, who is ready for more Tratie? Because that's what you guys are here for! Warning- things are figured out and a person is punched! Here is chapter 13...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Katie's POV**

After we finished eating, we set out to find a car big enough for the 5 of us. We found a rent a car place. Allison talked to the guy who owned the place. He had slicked back greasy black hair and a huge potbelly. He had stubble and was smoking a cigar. I don't even want to describe is clothes, they were so disgusting. Travis held my hand the entire time, so my blush never went away. Allison walked back to us with a satisfied smile.

"I got us a car."

"Cool. Why do you look so happy happy?" Connor asked.

"Because I got the car for free."

"How?" Rose asked.

"We children of Hermes are very sweet talkers and are great at making deals," Allison replies with a sly smile.

"Good job, sis. I don't think I've ever been this proud," Connor said while wiping away a fake tear.

"Haha. Just wait. I'll make you sit between these two lovebirds," she said gesturing to us.

"Haha. Or not. Come on let's go. I call shot gun!"

"Whatever."

We all followed Allison to the car.

Getting in, Allison made sure to separate me and Travis. She put me up in the front near her, and Travis next to us.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Do you know how to drive a car?"

Allison scoffed. "Of course I do. Artemis taught all of us."

"You sure? I mean, you like a twelve year old." Travis said from the back.

"Age and power do not determine each other." Allison replied.

"Ahh. Words of the wise brought to you by Allison, my sis," Connor commented.

"Please refrain from talking stupid...oh wait...that's impossible for you," Allison retorted.

"Ouch. Sis has some bite. Which is worst? Her bite or her bark?"

"My bite can destroy and my bark can kill," Allison sneers.

"Eyes on the road!" I shouted.

Allison swerved the car a bit, almost hitting the truck next to us.

"Oops." she said, shrugging.

"I guess hunters aren't good at multitasking." Connor cried.

"What do you mean?" Allison yelled.

"Well, you seem to not be able to fight with boys and drive a car all at once."

"I can do both perfectly fine," Allison retorted.

"Yeah. Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Allison growled and pulled the car over. She flung the door open and stormed out. She then pulled Connor from the car and slammed him into it.

"I will not be brought down by a puny boy like you!"

"Well...you have...if...it's getting to you."

Allison pulled away and Connor slumped to the ground. He had a bloody nose but otherwise seemed fine. Travis helped him back in the car. I gave Connor the front passenger seat so he could lay it back. Then I sat in the backseat between Travis and Rose.

"Wow," Rose commented. "She seemed, well, kinda mad."

"Sibling love." Travis muttered.

Allison sped up the car a bit, all while arguing with Connor. Soon, I could see that we were going 90 miles an hour.

"Um, Allison." I said nervously.

"What?" she snapped.

"You might want to slow down a bit."

"NO! Don't tell me how to drive, Katie! I am capable of driving a car by myself, thank you very much!"

Just then, a policeman started to follow the car. Allison noticed and drove even faster.

"Allison, pull over," Travis ordered.

"No! I do not listen to you. To boys. Only Artemis and Thalia!"

Rose and I looked back and there were three cop cars chasing us.

"Oh no. This is turning into a high speed chase!" Rose said.

"Allison, calm down!" I yelled.

Allison muttered something and finally slowed down. But she didn't pull over. So we speed down the highway with three cops chasing us. Just an average demigod adventure.

"Allison, _stop_." demanded Rose. "Just pull over already!"

Allison sighed. "I am not losing this fight!"

"You do realize they aren't going to stop following us, right?" Travis asked. "And I vote we stop now before they send us to jail or something."

"Fine." Allison muttered, slowing the car to a stop.

A policeman walked over, knocking our window. We opened it. "Allie?" he gasped, staring at Allison, who sat in the driver's seat. "Allison, is that really you?"

"Um...no. My name is..uh... Rebecca!"

"I know you are lying."

"How?"

"You look away."

"How do you know this?"

"Because you are Allison Tracey."

"No I'm not. I'm Rebecca Morgan."

"Yes, you are." the man replied. "You think, that after all these years, I wouldn't know my sister?"

"Wait, what?" cried Allison. "Michael?"

"The one and only." Michael looked at Allison curiously. "And after all these years, you haven't gotten any older."

"I...uh...have good moisturizer."

"Allison, you're lying. Tell me the truth."

"I...I can't."

Michael sighed,"Well it was nice seeing you, sis. I'll let you off the hook this time."

"Thank you, brother."

"Always so formal," he said as he started walking away. But he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Allison. "You know, we all thought you were dead."

"We?"

"Yeah, we. Me, our sister Margo, dad, mom, and even Corbin."

"Wait, what?! Corbin died."

Michael shakes his head," No, he didn't. You started seeing weird things and kept screaming at night. We took you to a doctor. She said she could help. We left you with her but when we came back the next day, the doctor said you died."

"Nightmares, demigod dreams, Artemis,"Allison whispered.

"It's nice to know you are alive after all this time. I'll see you around." With that, the three cop cars drove off, leaving us on the side of the road. Allison whimpered and started crying. She ripped the car door open and made Travis drive. She sat down between Rose and I. We tried to comfort her.

"Stop it!" yelled Allison. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm not a baby, I am an adult." She looked down at her hands. "Well, sort of."

"You know," said Travis gently. "You could always leave the hunt. Artemis would allow it."

Allison shook her head. "No," she said, almost questioningly. "I wouldn't."

"So anyways," I said, changing the subject. "Where are we supposed to find this gem thing?"

"Well, we have to head east, which we are doing. And we have to use this pearl Hermes gave us," Rose replied.

"Let me see that pearl," Allison commanded.

Rose handed Allison the pearl. Allison inspected it and gave a slight nod.

"This is a track pearl. Or as some call it a hot or cold pearl."

"Why is it called hot or cold pearl?" Rose asked.

"When you get closer to your destination, it goes from a light red and gets darker the closer you get. But if you get farther away, it goes from a light blue and gets darker the farther you get."

"Cool! What color is it now?"

"Um...it's a very light red. So we are going to right way. If it changes, I'll tell you."

"Okay, that's good." I said absentmindedly.

"Wait a minute..." said Allison cautiously. "What gem? And what are you talking about?"

"We have to find a gem so Aletheia doesn't fade." Connor and I explained.

"But... a gem?"

"Yes. That is what we just said."

"Aletheia _wears_ her gem of truth and the gem of gifts. She never takes it off."

"But...wait..does Aletheia have any enemies?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Hmm...oh! She has a sister!"

"A sister." I echoed. "But her sister wouldn't look like her."

"She has an identical twin." Allison said. "Who is the goddess of lies and deception. There's only one way to tell them apart."

"What?" we all asked.

"Her twin is always wearing shoes, because she doesn't have feet."

"Haha. Right and I have no hands," Connor laughed nervously.

"Here's the story that I was told.

Prometheus made Aletheia, well sculpted her out of clay. He had to go somewhere after he finished. So, this other sculptor came along and saw this beautiful statue labeled "statue of truth." So this sculptor created an identical statue but he ran out of clay, so the statue didn't have feet. That statue was called the "statue of lies." Zeus made the statutes real and they were made twin sisters. Aletheia, the truth statue was made goddess of truth. Then the footless statue, Mendacium, was made the goddess of lies. Mendacium resents Aletheia because she got all the attention. Mendacium was basically Aletheia's shadow."

"But why would Mendacium tell us to tell the truth?" I asked. "And what about Elizabeth?"

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Who is Elizabeth?"

"Aletheia's daughter." I said.

"She never told me to tell the truth." says Connor darkly.

"It's defiantly Mendacium. And we need to be careful around this Elizabeth. We don't know if she was telling the truth."

"Okay."

"So, let's just keep going and not let on that we know."

We all replied okay.

Rose laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep, as did Allison and Connor. It was just Travis and I awake.

"Hey." whispered Travis. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

* * *

 **A/N Awwww, a Tratie moment. *heart emoji* And so many plot twists! This chapter had more plot twists than a pumpkin roll! So, please review! Until next chapter!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hi people. How are ye? So, there is a problem...nobody reviews anymore. Reviews help encourage us writers to post new chapters! Thank to those who do review, you people are awesome. But to the people who don't WHY?! it takes like 2-5 minutes. Seriously. Anyway, the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Here is the long Chapter 14...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
**

 **Travis POV**

We started driving early the next morning, at about seven. Soon, we entered an area so thick with the mist, I could barely see through it.

"The gem!" Allison cried, stopping the car.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Right there. It's the gem!" Allison pointed to a round object lying in the road. The object was glowing purple. Allison, Katie, Rose and Connor got out of the car and surrounded the object.

I got out of the car, too, just to see what was going on.

"Well, get it already!" Connor cried. He and Allison both reached for the gem. Allison got it first.

"I win!" she cried.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Rose replied. "Okay, well, we should get moving, now that we have the gem."

We all got back in the car, and we were about to leave, when Allison pointed to Katie. "You." she said. "Sit up here with me. I need you to tell me how to get to Aletheia's house."

"Um, okay." Katie said, climbing up front.

"Oh," said Allison. "We also need a plan. I came up with it last night."

She then proceeded to explain a bunch of mumbo-jumbo plan stuff I probably should have listened to, but didn't.

"Travis!" Allison snapped. "Are you listening?"

"Um, no." I admitted.

"Anyways, so we're going to pretend to give the gem to Aletheia, to try and make sure it really is her."

"That's a terrible idea." I said.

"Do you have a better one?"

"No ma'am. I mean, No Allison."

"Good. Because this is all we have."

"Turn left up here. Then take another left," Katie instructed. Allison followed the directions and started talking again.

"And then, if it's not, we won't give it to her, and we'll contact Camp- Half Blood."

"Did your years as a hunter teach you anything?" Connor asked. "Worst. Plan. Ever."

"Did you just say what I thought you said, Connor?" Allison growled.

Connor shrunk away, remembering his last encounter with Allison. "Not unless it includes saying that that is an amazing plan."

"That's what I thought. Now which way, Katie?"

"Um let's see..." Katie starts mumbling to herself. "Turn left. Then again. Right at mill..."

"What are you mumbling, Katie?" Rose asked.

"Oh! When Aletheia, I mean Mendacium, gave us the directions, it was a rhyme or poem. It went...

'Turn left. Then again. Right at Mill, left at Phil rd. Next go straight with your mate, then go right at the end of night. Soon you'll see the sky so clear, then turn at the start of pear. Then go straight and meet a gate. Stop and answer the question. If so truthful, you shall pass. But if you lie, you may die. If you pass, go along, the silver road, oh so long. Then you see a house so big, you will then find my digs.'

I think 'digs' is a hip word for house."

"Oh my." said Allison. "This is a bit harder than I expected. So we go straight, and then, at the end of the night go right?"

"I have an idea." Rose told us. "Let's stop at a library or something, and try to figure this all out. They might have some ideas."

"Okay." we all agreed, so Allison went off the highway, to the nearest town.

Allison turns into the parking lot of the library. She parked and we all got out. We walked in the library and we split into groups. Connor and Rose. Katie and I. Then Allison went off by herself.

"Okay," said Katie. She tapped a librarian on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm trying to solve a riddle. Can you help?"

"Of coursse." said the librarian, smiling. "What'sss the riddle?"

Katie wrote the directions on a paper, and handed it to the librarian.

"Very interesssting." said the librarian.

"Um...Katie?" I whispered.

"What?" Katie hissed back.

"I think the librarian is a snake.."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she has fangs and is growing a tail and turning green..."

Katie whipped around and we stared wide eyed at the librarian.

I pulled out my sword from the pocket I always kept it. Carefully, I walked up behind the librarian snake lady, and was about to put it through her when she turned around, hissing at me. I jumped back, and I admit to screaming just a little before her fangs entered my arm, and the world turned black.

 **Katie's POV**

"NOOO! TRAVIS!" I screamed as the snake librarian sank her fangs in his arm. He collapsed on the ground unmoving. I ran to him and collapsed beside him. I heard Allison and Connor charge the snake thing and the sound of Rose running towards us. But I could only see Travis. He was loosing lots of blood and he was turning pale. His lips were turning blue. Rose poured some nectar in his mouth and started treating his wound.

"Katie, help me." she muttered. I slid over to Travis to try help treat his wound. I shuddered, trying not to stare at all the thick, red blood that was starting to form a puddle.

"Call 911!" a woman called, running over. She pulled out to cell phone, and started to dial. I was too lost to do anything.

"Katie! Focus!" Rose yelled.

I tried to shake my head, trying to get out of my daze. I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me roughly up. Allison grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes.

"This is why I joined the hunt! Come on Katie!" She hissed.

Seeing that I wasn't moving, Allison pulled an arrow out of nowhere, and slit the skin above the bite. She then started sucking on the cut, then spitting all over the floor. I stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "It's how you get rid of venom. No thanks to you, of course!"

I didn't realize at first that I was falling until Connor caught me. I've never been good around lots of blood. I'm fine when it's a little like when you scrape or scratch yourself. But Travis was basically lying in a pool of blood with Allison and Rose trying to stop the bleeding. I felt myself fall again, even more dizzy and dazed. Connor must have picked me up and carried me somewhere. But all I could see was darkness. I shuddered, desperately trying to wake up and not think about Travis.

Suddenly, I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Katie," they said. "You can wake up now. Your _boyfriend_ is okay."

I opened my eyes, and was surprised to see that I could see again. Allison stood in front of me, lips pursed tightly.

"She is awake!" Allison yelled over her shoulder. She looked at me again. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," I squeaked.

"Let get you some ambrosia."

"Okay."

Allison helped me sit up and I leaned against a book shelf.

"Where's Travis?" I whispered.

"The hospital." Allison sighed. "Supposedly, they didn't think I was a qualified enough doctor."

"No offense or anything," I told her. "But you aren't exactly a qualified doctor."

"I will have you know that I bandage wounds for hurt maidens."

"Allison, that doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Okay, whatever. So why didn't the ambulance service take me?"

"Well, Connor carried you out of sight and we didn't need any more commotion."

"Okay. Can we go see Travis?"

Allison pondered this idea. "I guess. I don't know what's going on. Connor went with them."

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Allison shrugged.

"Finding out the riddle or whatever it is she's doing."

"That's not very helpful." I muttered.

Suddenly, Rose ran in front of us. "I figured out the riddle!" she screamed.

"Shhh!" The other (non snake) librarian hissed.

"Sorry."

"Rose! What did you find out?!" Allison asked impatiently.

"I found out what the riddle meant," Rose snapped.

"Tells us, please Rose," I begged.

"Fine. So "Turn left. Then again" means just what it says. But it doesn't say where. I figured out that her house is near here. So the rest was easy."

Rose pulled a map that she must have copied from the internet, and began to explain her map. "So, we have to go here, and then here." she said, pointing to different locations.

Allison squinted at the map. "What about the part you didn't know where to go?"

Rose shrugged. "I found out the middle part, because it matched up with some coordinates, but I have no idea _how_ to get to the middle part. I also don't know the ending."

"Hmm...what was the ending again?" Allison asked.

"'Then go straight and meet a gate. Stop and answer the question. If so truthful, you shall pass. But if you lie, you may die. If you pass, go along, the silver road, oh so long. Then you see a house so big, you will then find my digs,'" I replied.

"So if we turn here.." Allison said pointing at the pier. "We will come up to a private house. They usually have gates. And the gate might be enchanted to ask a question."

"Right." said Rose. "Okay, so, now that we figured this riddle thing out, let's go visit Travis."

"Right..." Allison trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"You're worried?" Rose asked.

Allison shook her head. "No. Of course not. It's just a snake bite."

"Allison's worried about a boy!" I teased.

"Oh no," sighed Rose, rolling her eyes. "Next thing you know, she might actually get worried about one who isn't related to her!"

"Gasp! And it might be a boy!"

"Shut up, you two," Allison commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Rose said with a salute.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Come on. We need to go check on Travis."

Allison helped Rose up and they helped me stand (slowly) up. I was still a bit dizzy but I was fine enough to walk. We all got in the car, buckled up, and headed for the hospital.

 **Travis's POV**

I woke up in a bright room, an IV dripping into my arm.

"Hey, dude." said Connor. "I'm bored. Wanna pull a prank on the nurse?"

"Where am I?" I croaked.

Connor shrugged. "The hospital. The creepy lady bit you, and Allison sucked on your arm. I think she's part vampire or something."

"Not very helpful." I muttered. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, back to the prank."

"Not now Connor."

"Fine. So how ya feeling?"

"Like I just got run over by a car."

"Well that's an improvement."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

Before I could reply, a nurse stepped in the room.

"Mr. Stoll?"

"Yes," Connor and I replied.

"The one that got bit. You have three visitors. Are you okay enough?"

"I'll be fine. Bring them in."

Allison, Rose, and Katie appeared in the doorway.

"You're welcome for saving your life." Allison said, sitting down in a chair as far away from me as possible.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So," said Rose, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. "We figured out part of the riddle."

"That's good. Talk to me in the bathroom" Connor said.

I thought that was a brilliant idea because I wanted to talk to Katie.

Connor, Rose, and (a very reluctant) Allison walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Katie still stood in the door way. She was a but pale and had a bit of a blush but she was still beautiful.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey." I said back.

Katie started walking toward me. Allison stepped out of the bathroom and looked slightly disturbed.

"Riddle now, kiss later." she said. "You two lovebirds are getting on my nerves."

"Anyways," stated Rose. She drew a map from her pocket. "I made a map of the riddle using coordinates and Google Earth. Allison helped me figure out the rest."

I took a look at the map, squinting. "Wait, Rose," I said curiously. "Aren't you dyslexic?"

She shrugged. "The librarian helped me a bit, and I have only a mild case of dyslexia. I mostly have a lot of spelling issues."

"Ah okay," I replied.

"So we need to leave here and head west and follow these directions," Allison said.

"Okay. When can I go?"

"Um...hang on. Let's call a nurse."

Allison called for a nurse and a few minutes later a plump one walked in.

"What can I do for you, kids?" The plump lady said in a high pitched voice.

"When do you think Travis will be able to leave?" asked Allison. "Just an estimate."

"Are you his siblings?" the nurse asked.

"Sort of." Allison replied. "It's a long story." she added.

"Right." said the nurse. "So, Travis... Stoll, I believe should be able to leave as soon as your parents check out at the front desk."

I gulped.

"M-my parents?"

"Yes, dear."

"Um...wel-"

"His parents will be here soon," Allison responded.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Can I get some ice cream?" Connor asked.

"Well, there is a cafeteria you can get food from."

"Oh right."

"Anything else? That isn't obvious?"

"No ma'am. Thank you."

"You are quiet welcome," and with that the nurse left.

"Okay, guys." I said. "We need a plan. _Now_."

"Well," stated Allison, "We could always run away from the hospital."

"We could always find some money." said Katie.

"Or call Hermes." Rose added.

We all looked at her.

"What?" She said with a shrug. "It's the best we can do."

Allison sighed," She's right. Let's make a rainbow."

Allison found a spray bottle (full of Lysol), dumped out the contents, and put some water in it. She then walked to the window and opene it up. She angled the bottle and swirled enough to make a small rainbow. Connor handed her a drachma and she tossed it into the mist.

"Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Hermes at Mt. Olympus." The rainbow shimmered and Hermes appeared.

"Hey," he said. "What is it? I'm kind of busy."

"Um, hey, Dad." I said. "Can you help us?"

"Sorry, Travis." Hermes replied. "I can't interfere with quests." The image diminished into nothing.

"Wait, no!"

"Well...what are we going to do now?" Connor asked.

Allison looked at him and an evil smile spread across her face. "I have an idea. Connor and I can pretend to be your parents."

"What? No! That would never work because you two look younger than me," I argued. I looked at Katie for help but she was slowly nodding her head.

"Rose and I can do your makeups. Rose and I took a class."

"Yeah! We just need to get the makeup and clothes," Rose added.

"Okay. I guess this will work. We'll see you later Travis," Connor said as he left. Allison told me bye as did Rose. Which left Katie with me.

"You scared me, ya know. I didn't know if you would survive," Katie said.

"Of course I survived. I just got you, I wasn't going without a fight."

Katie blushed, "Well I need to go." She kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later." And with that, Katie left.

* * *

 **A/N So, what did you think? Who else's favorite character is Allison? Mine is Allison, she is sarcastic and awesome. Great combo. Anyway, we have an important announcement**

 ********IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT********

 **So, not very many people review. (thank you those who do) An this has been annoying lunarchroniclesandcockatiels and I because it takes 2-5 minutes, seriously. So, we've decided that if not very many people review (has to be over 10 reviews), then we won't post an update for a month. It takes us about an hour to write these chapters for you people and it takes 5 minutes to review. You guys owe us that much. ALSO, reviews encourage us to post faster! SO PLEASE REVIEW, or no update for a month. Deal?**

 **So until next time(possibly in a month..).**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi Tratie fans! We haven't updated in a while but here is an EXTRA LONG chapter! This is our longest chapter ever! WOW! And hopefully the best. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So, here is Chapter 15...**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Katie POV**

Connor and Allison walked into the room, wearing some of the craziest outfits I had ever seen. Allison was wearing some polka-dotted eighties outfit thing, and Connor was wearing a suit that looked way too big on him. He also wore the kind of giant glasses you can get at the dollar store.  
It was very interesting.

Rose had covered Allison's face in make up so she looked older. She did the same to Connor. I had styled the hair. Allison's hair was in a high ballerina bun and Connor's was parted on the left and combed over. Rose dressed as his sibling and I just stayed as the girlfriend. We made Rose look like a child of Hermes and boy that was hard. But we got it done and it didn't look too bad. So the four of us walked into the hospital and Connor and Allison walked up to the desk. The secretary looked up and I think she almost fell over.

"Uh..." cough "Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Um... We're here to check Travis Stoll out of the hospital. We're his parents." Allison said, giving the nurse her best smile. I tried very hard not to laugh.

The secretary returned the smile. "Right. I'll need your ID, then."

"Um, we left it at home." Connor said. Allison jabbed him in the ribs.

"Can't we just use the trust system?" she asked.

"How about no?"

"Ma'am, I am Travis's mother! How do you expect me to prove it? He is my baby boy!" Allison pretended to look close to tears.

"Look lady, unless you have an ID, I can't release him. I'm sorry."

"Um... we don't have IDs because they're against our religious beliefs." said Allison.

"Right!" Connor agreed quickly. I burst out laughing in the corner, and everyone stared at me.

The secretary raised an eyebrow.

"Against your religion?"

"Yes. We don't drive, so no ID. We walk everywhere. It's greats exercise," Allison defended.

"Right. If that's true, then I guess you can get your son. Let me pull up his release page and then I have some paper work for you to fill out."

The secretary handed Allison a big stack of papers, and two pens. She took them, and walked over to us.

"Okay, so now we get to fill these out."

"Yep," replied Connor. He paused for a second before continuing. "Hey, why don't we just get Connor to fill them out?"

Allison gave him a look, "You want to fill them all out?"

"Sure. I mean I know more about Travis than any of you."

"That's true. Okay, here you fill out this half and then tell me what to put in this half."

Connor and Allison started filling out the huge stack of papers.

I sat there watching them carefully.

"Hey, what do I write in the spot where it says 'biological father'?" Connor asked. I shrugged.

"Just put unknown." Allison replied, grabbing the pen from Connor.

"Um...guys, Connor is supposed to be playing Travis' biological father," I pointed out.

"Oooh. That makes perfect sense. So what is my name again?" Connor asked.

"Connor Stoll."

"But that's no fun!"

"Well then you choose a first name! They already know Travis' last name is Stoll."

Connor huffed, "Fine. My name will be...Fernando."

Rose and I started laughing but Allison gave Connor a disgusted look.

"What?" Connor asked, but Allison just shook her head.

"Hurry up, Connor," Rose called. "We don't want to waste too much time."

"Well, do you want to fill these out?" Connor asked, pretending to die.

"Not really." Rose said grinning.

Suddenly, a nurse came over. "Are you okay?" she questioned Connor.

"Oh, um, yeah. I was just pretending to die."

"Oh. Carry on, then." the nurse said, walking away.

"Connor!" Allison scolded.

"What?! It's not my fault I'm such an amazing actor."

Alison snorted, "That will be true the day Zeus stays loyal to Hera."

Rose and I giggled and Connor shot Allison a glare but continued to fill out papers.

"Done!" he finally said about ten minutes later. "Now come on, let's go get my bro!"

We walked over to Travis's room.

"Okay!" cried Connor, grabbing Travis's arm, and yanking him out of the bed. "Time to go, lazy!"

"What?" Travis cried. "I was sleeping!"

"Travis, you can sleep during the car ride," I told him. "Come on now. We are losing daylight."

"Okay. And by the way, my dear siblings, you both look fabulous."

Allison rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Come on, my baby boy. Let's get you home."

"Okay, Mommy." Travis told her. Rose started to laugh.

"Come on, guys," I told them. "Let's get going."

We all walked out of the hospital after signing Travis out, and got back into the car, ready to continue our quest.

 **Travis POV**

I sat in the car, staring out the window, while listening to Connor and Allison argue. The green grass and strawberry fields reminded me of Camp Half-Blood. I wondered how my cabin was doing without me and Connor. Who was in charge? Probably Cecil. Or maybe Chris Rodriguez.

I felt a head on my shoulder and looked over. Katie had laid her head on my shoulder and intertwined our hands. I kissed her for head and wrapped my other arm around her. "We're almost there." Allison said. Rose nodded.

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"Rose figured out the riddle. Don't you remember? "Katie asked. "We told you when you were in the hospital.

I shook my head. "I don't remember anyone telling me that..."

"I told you we had to head west and then follow these directions," Allison told him.

"I don't remember. I only remember Connor being there when I woke up. Then you girls visiting. I don't remember anything after that."

"Wait...did anyone come in after we left."

I thought about this a moment, "I think a nurse. Yeah, a nurse came in and gave me a shot, saying it would help with the pain..."

"Did she say her name?" Rose asked.

"Yeah... It was Elizabeth or something."

Katie and Connor shared a look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If the nurse's name was Elizabeth, then that was Aletheia's daughter. Or would it be Mendacium?" Connor said.

"I have no clue but what matters is that she was that Elizabeth gave you something that made you forget half our visit," Katie stated.

"Well, does it matter? You guys remember the directions. So we should be fine," I said.

"But Elizabeth did something to sabotage our quest."

"Her mom probably made her." Katie said. "So maybe it's not fair to judge."

"You can't trust her," Allison said.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked cautiously.

"I said, you can't trust her. I think this whole thing is a trick. A trap that we're falling directly into."

"Well then, what do you think we should do, oh wise one?" Connor snapped.

"Well, I have a plan."

"Tell us your plan, great one."

"If you keep this up, I'll never tell you."

"Fine. We will just come up with one on our own."

Connor and Allison fell silent after that. Soon, darkness descended, and the stars started to appear in the sky, one by one.

"You know," said Allison, "Since its night, am I supposed to turn right or something?"

"Well, the riddle said at the end of the night." Katie replied. I sighed, looking out the window.

"Is there a right turn up ahead?" Rose asked.

Allison turned the headlights on high beam and looked ahead.

"I think so but what about 'at the end of night?'"

"Maybe instead of night it's day?"

"Okay. Well I'm turning right."

"I'm hungry," I complained. "Hey Allison, if we see a store after you can turn right, can we get something?"

"Ya got money?"

"Yes," I said, pulling a crumpled twenty-dollar bill out of my pocket. Rose's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that? Did you steal it?"

"No?"

"Travis!"

"What?! My dad is Hermes! What did you expect?!"

Connor's eyes shined with approval, "Good job, bro! I'm so proud."

"Thanks?"

"Well, it's better than nothing. Right. Rose?" Katie asked.

Rose sighed, "I guess."

"Hey guys, there's an old diner up ahead. Wanna stop there?" Allison asked.

"Sure," I replied. Allison stopped the car, and we all got out of the road, and walked into the diner.

"You know," said Rose, sitting down in the nearest booth. "I'm starting to miss my family. And Camp Half-Blood. You know?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking down. "My mom died, though."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "I still have my Camp family. And all of you guys."

I looked at the menu, hoping we would change to a different subject.

 **Katie POV**

"You okay, Travis?" I asked when we were all back in the car, driving. Travis nodded.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "You don't look okay."

"I'm fine Katie. Just don't ask, okay?"

I leaned away, "Okay. I trust you."

"I never said I didn't," Travis mumbled.

"What's your problem?"

" _My_ problem?! My problem is this whole quest! It sucks!"

"If it weren't for this quest, you and I never would have happened!"

"You think this is how we happened?! I thought we got together when we had KP together!"

"No because you betrayed me!"

"Sandra?! What does she have to do with anything?! I thought we cleared that up!"

"We did but I still felt betrayed and if you hadn't hugged Sandra, then I wouldn't have been captured! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Actually, the prophecy would have happened either way. You still would have been kidnapped," Allison said quietly.

"Stay out of this!" Travis and I snapped.

"All right, all right, I'm just saying!" Allison cried.

"No, it's your fault, Katie, for thinking I'd ever do that?"

"You know what," I said, so angry I could barely see. "I hate you Travis Stoll. My mother was right. You're just a stupid, no good-"

"Alright!" Allison yelled, stopping the car so suddenly we all jolted forward in our seat belts. "We're here! At this house! Where this stupid quest lead us! The quest I didn't want to go on either. Now stopping fighting like babies, and get out of the car!"

I didn't have the heart to point out that she and Connor always argued.

We all got out of the car and walked up to the locked gate.

"So we went by a bait shop, which is the pier, I'm guessing. Then we went straight and here we are. The gate that will either kill us or let us pass. Shall I touch the gate?" Allison said.

"I don't think touching the gate is a good idea, lady," a mysterious voice said. We looked around and I spotted a head...on the gate.

"You know it's rude to stare," the gate snapped.

"What are you? Who are you?" Connor asked.

The gate held its head up with pride, "I am Lockhart Gateswell! The best and most magnificent gate ever created!"

"Right," said Rose. "Because gates always talk."

"They do!" snapped the gate. "You people just don't care enough to listen." He paused a minute, smirking. "Now I have a question for all of you."

"What?" we all cried.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Setting my brother's hair on fire." Allison replied, looking guilty. "What?" she cried, looking at Rose, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"It's funny."

"Not for him, it wasn't."

"Hey! Get back to saying your worst thing you ever did. I don't have all day! I have places to be!" The gate snapped.

"Okay. The worst thing I ever did was...I stole a t-shirt," Rose admitted. She looked really embarrassed and I pitied her. Rose is such a sweet sister and this sounded so unlike her. Oh well, it's not as bad as setting your brother's hair on fire.

"I stole an old lady's wheel chair." Connor admitted.

"And I helped." Travis added. They both grinned awkwardly, with their hands in their pockets.

I racked my mind. What was the worst thing I had ever done? I took a deep breath.

"The worst thing I ever did was use my powers-gifts-for something bad."

"You must be more specific, dearie," Lockhart said.

"I was bullied through elementary school and one day I cracked. I made vines wrap around the main bully, Vince Rubin, and they kept getting tighter and tighter and boom. He was dead...because of me. I didn't even realize I was doing it either. So, the worst thing I ever did was kill a bully with my powers." A single tear rolled down my face at the memory.

"What a story. Now, as far as I can tell, you all told the truth but one of you hasn't answered the question right," the gate turned its head to Travis.

Travis grinned uneasily. I glared at him.

"Because of that," the gate continued, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to pass. Now, you have a choice, which you will be notified of after your so-called _friends_ leave."

We all walked through the gate, staring at Travis as the gate appeared to talk to him.

 **Travis POV**

I stood there, staring at the gate. "You want me," I finally choked out. "To choose between my brother and Katie dying? What kind of an awful decision is that? You sound like Janus or something."

The gate raised an eyebrow, which I didn't even know was possible. "Sound like, Mr. Stoll?"

I sucked in a breath. It couldn't be...

"Janus?!"

"The one and only. Well, I'm one of my parts."

"How many do you have?"

"Too many to count. I'm this gate. I'm another gate. I'm a barrier. Bridge. Whatever."

"Oh cool."

"Cool? No not really. Tiring? Yes. Now answer the question, dear boy!"

"Now, now, Janus. Is this the way to treat a demigod?" A feminine voice asked. I whipped my head around and there stood a very beautiful woman. She had on flowing dark red robes and her straight, black hair fluttered in the breeze. She held two torches, one in each hand. It was-

"Hello, Travis Stoll. I am Hecate, goddess of crossroads."

Why was I always the one who got stuck hanging out with creepy gods and goddesses?

"Hello, Lady Hecate," I muttered, although it sounded more like an insult than a greeting. "What brings you here?"

"You're at a crossroad." she told me, as if I was a kindergartner who was having trouble learning the alphabet.

"And?" I said.

"And you need to choose a path to take."

I coughed, "Okay, what are my choices?"

Suddenly Hecate and I were surrounded by fog, her torches lighting up the area. Three paths lay out behind them.

"Travis Stoll, you have three choices. Three paths and you may only choose one."

"Ahem," muttered Janus. "I said _two_ choices. Remember?"

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Anyways, the first path contains incredible sadness. Well, all of them do, actually. The second one contains incredible anger, and the third contains lots of death. Choose your own path, young hero, before destiny makes that choice for you."

"Um, how about path number four: Incredible happiness?" I questioned.

Hecate chuckled, "I'm afraid that is not a choice, demigod."

I sighed, "Must I choose now?"

"I am afraid so, Travis. Whichever path you choose will shape your future."

"May I ask a question?"

Hecate hesitated, "It depends but proceed."

"The different emotions in each path- sadness, anger, and death- will I be the one feeling the emotion? Or will it be someone I know?"

Hecate sighed, "It could be one of it could be the other. I do not know for sure, all the paths are hazy. So, you must go with what _you_ think is right."

"Okay, I choose...path three."

Hecate nodded, "Before you walk that path, tell me, why did you chose that path?"

"Well, with death comes anger and sadness. I had to choose one or the other or both. Might as well choose both, for they go hand and hand together. You can't have one without the other."

"Very interesting choice, Travis Stoll. I wish you the best of luck on your path."

"Lady Hecate?" I asked. "Can I go continue my quest with my friends now? Please?"

Hecate smiled evilly. "No. You lied, so you're staying."

I groaned.

 **Katie POV**

We walked along in silence. I absentmindedly wondered what had happened to the car. Suddenly, Allison found a silver road, and we all started down it.

We walked straight for what felt like hours. We finally reached a crossroad. One went directly to a humongous house, it basically lead to the front door. The other path lead around behind the house. We all took a moment to study the house. It was a huge mansion. It was a beige color and had dark blue shutters. There were patios that started from ground to top. The house was beautiful.

"Which path should we take?" Connor whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Rose asked.

"Because someone might be watching."

"Oh."

"To answer your question, dear brother, Rose and I will take the path that leads behind the house and you and Katie will take the one leading to the front," Allison answered.

"Why Katie and I!"

Allison smacked him, "Because you two got assigned to the quest of finding the gem!"

"Oh. Right."

"Come on, Connor." I called, grabbing his arm. He glared at me.

"Why do we have to come back?" he moaned. "She'll take us prisoner again!"

"Not really, since we're doing what she asked."

Connor paused. "Wait, why are we bringing this stupid gem to her if we think she's that Wendy girl?" He pulled the gem out of his pocket to emphasis his statement.

"Mendacium, Connor, not Wendy." I corrected.

"I'm sorry; did I look like I care?"

"Connor! You shouldn't be rude to the gods!"

"Yeah, well, when have they ever been 'nice' to us?"

I was quiet and Connor took my silence as my answer. We continued down the path and I looked back. Allison and Rose were nowhere in sight. I turned back around and continued. We reached the door and Connor told me to knock.

"Why don't you knock?" I complained.

"No, you knock."

"No you."

"You."

"Oh fine!" I finally said, clearly exasperated. "I'll knock!"

"Finally!" Connor muttered under his breath, as I stuck out my hand, and knocked on the door.

We waited. And waited, And then, surprise, surprise-

We waited some more.

Finally, Connor and I gave up, and walked around back to the path Allison and Rose had taken. Their footsteps led into the mud, but after that, there was no trace of them.

"Um, Allison? Rose?" I called. But no one replied.

Connor joined in, and suddenly, we heard something. We quickly ran to the sight of the sound.

It was a cat. I groaned. "We'll never find them!"

I felt something against my legs and looked down. The cat (which was an ocicat) was rubbing against my legs. I reached down and scratched it between its ears. The cat made a purring sound and backed away. The cat started to grow and become more human. The fur transformed into long, blonde, braided hair and black clothes. The cat ears receded into human ear. You get the idea. The cat transformed till Elizabeth stood in front of us.

"Gem?" she asked, sticking out her hand.

"No!" Connor shouted, "I will never hand over the gem to you!" He glared at Elizabeth, crossing his arms.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Shut up, loser, before my mom captures you and your pitiful little friend like she did with those two girls. What were their names? Allison and Rose, I believe?"

"No! You better not hurt them!" I screamed. Connor wasn't much help, he was fiddling with something in his backpack.

"What you gonna do about it?" Elizabeth sneered.

"Here. Take it. Just let our friends go," Connor handed Elizabeth the gem. How could he?! We can't trust her!

Elizabeth looked at the gem and grinned. She shoved the gem into her pocket.

"Was that so hard? I'm deeply sorry but you can't have your friends back but...you can join them."

"You know... I don't think I'll take your offer on that one." I grabbed Connor's arm. "Run, Connor!"

And we both ran for our lives as fast as we could. By the time we were far enough away, we were both breathing heavily, and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly, a car slowed down on the road in front of us. They opened their window.

"That you, Katie-Kat?" they called.

Oh no. It was my dad. Why did he have to call me 'Katie-Kat' in front of everyone? Well, Connor, anyways.

I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey dad. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom sent me a message telling me to come here..."

"Oh good. Where are we?"

"Central NY."

"Are we near anyone?"

"Yeah, I think your aunt Lily lives out here."

"Can you give us a ride to a house?"

"Sure, Katie-Kat. Just tell me where."

I groaned inwardly and climbed into the passenger seat. Connor climbed in the back, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh," said my dad as if noticing Connor for the first time. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Um..." I replied. "He's my friend."

My dad raised an eyebrow.

Please don't say anything that makes it sound like we're dating, I silently prayed.

"Is this your boyfriend, Katie?"

"Nah," Connor stated. "I'm her boyfriend's brother." I put my hand in my face.

"So, Katie-Kat has a boyfriend. When can I meet him?"

"Uh...um..."

"After the quest, sir," Connor answered.

"Ahh. That's why your mom sent for me. You need help."

"Yeah. So here are the directions." I began explaining where to go. We reached the gate once again. Travis was standing in front of it, talking to Lockhart.

"Katie!" he called, once I came into view.

"We're still mad at each other, remember?" I reminded him.

Suddenly, my dad got out of the car. "Mr. Stoll." he said, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Travis shook his hand.

"And I you." He looked at me. "Who is this?"

"Travis, meet my dad. Dad, this is Travis."

Travis ears turned pink, "Hello, sir."

"So you're the one that got my fighters heart."

"DAD!" "Well..." Travis and I said.

"What, Katie? I'm trying to talk to your boyfriend."

I sighed. "Oh, never mind."

"So, Travis," my Dad asked casually, "Play any sports?"

"Not really." Travis replied.

"So, you're a demigod?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Who's your godly parent?"

Travis turned completely red.

"Dad!" I put in.

"Now what?"

"You're embarrassing him!"

"I am not!"

"My dad is...uh...Hermes."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting."

"Dad, we need to continue our quest."

"Right. Right. So I guess this is goodbye until I see you again. "

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye, Katie-Kat."

"Katie-Kat?" I heated Travis mutter.

"Goodbye dad. I love you."

"Love you too, Katie."

Travis cleared his throat loudly.

"Bye Dad!" I cried, as he got into his car and drove away.

"Must be nice living with your dad." Travis muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "You're lucky, Katie, really lucky."

"Well, you have your Mom, don't you?" I started to say, but stopped when I saw the look in Travis's eyes.

"Oh Travis. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But-"

"No 'but' Katie. It wasn't your fault and that's that."

"As fun as this has been, can I help you three?" The gate asked. I almost forgot about him and Connor.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

"Hey, guys," Connor reminded us. "What about Rose and Allison? They're kidnapped, and we're talking to a _gate_?"

"Well, Janus," Travis corrected. "Hecate left."

"Wait what?"

Travis filled us in on what happened after we left and we told him what happened to us.

"Okay. So let's just talk to the gate," Connor suggested.

"Janus! Can you answer our questions?" Travis asked.

"Oh I _can_ young demigods. But I won't. You have to solve some riddles for _that_ to happen."

"Then we shall solve some riddles," Katie replied.

"All right," replied Janus. "Riddle one: If a chicken says that all chickens are liars, is he telling the truth?"

"Chickens can't talk." Connor replied eagerly.

"Right. Riddle two: I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

I thought about this. 'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will...' It sounded familiar. My dad use to tell me riddles like this one. I wonder when I'll see him next. Tonight? Tomorrow? Next week? Wait a minute...

"The answer is Tomorrow!" I screeched.

"Correct. Now for Riddle three: Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to.

What am I?"

"An echo!" Travis answered.

"Good. You aren't as stupid as I thought. Okay, last one. Riddle four:

It's more powerful than God.

It's more evil than the devil.

The poor have it.

The rich need it.

If you eat it, you'll die.

What am I?"

The three of us thought about this, none of us thinking of anything. We stood in a circle so we could whisper together.

"What could it be?" Connor asked.

"I don't know," Travis said shaking his head. "I can't think of anything."

"There is nothing in that head to begin with."

"Hey!"

The Stolls continued bickering back and forth while I was thinking. Nothing...hmm...

"Guys! I know what it is!"

They both looked at me eagerly.

"It's nothing."

"Come on Katie! Just tell us!" Connor said.

"I just did. The answer is nothing!"

"Oooh. Makes sense."

I walked over to Janus and said, "It's nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"The answer is nothing."

"Good job, you clever little girl!"

"I am not a little girl!"

"Now I will answer four questions."

"Okay," I said, turning to the Stolls. "What are our four questions going to be?"

"How about if he knows where Allison and Rose are?" Travis asked.

"Right," said Connor. "That's question number one. Now, question number two. Who is Elizabeth _really_ working for?"

"The answer to the first question is: with Aletheia. And your friend Elizabeth is working for Mendacium. You have two questions left. What will they be?"

"We should ask whether me or Travis is smarter." Connor said.

"Well, the answer will definitely be me." Travis stated.

"I don't think so. Remember the time you thought it would be a good idea to put a spider in Annabeth's bed? She practically murdered us!"

"Dude, that wasn't my idea!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!" Travis cried.

"Well, it was your idea to make friends with Katie, and that's what got us into this whole mess!"

"It was your idea to follow me!"

"Okay, okay," I said, sighing. "Janus, who's the smartest?"

"Katie." he replied.

I blushed and looked down. Travis laughed and hugged me.

"What?!" Connor screeched.

I looked at him with mock hurt.

"Oh...uh...Good job Katie."

I laughed and turned to Janus.

"How do we rescue Allison and Rose?"

"Ah, young half-bloods, there is the question I've been waiting for. You did not disappoint."

"So, will you just answer it? We would like to get them out alive," Connor said impatiently.

"All right," stated Janus. "Just-"

"If he tells us to follow the yellow brick road," Connor whispered in my ear, "I'm going to die."

Janus cleared his throat. "Not what I was going to say. Now, you just have to remember the myths, and you will be fine."

 _Remember the myths_. It was what I had been doing for practically my entire life.

"Can we have one more question, Lord Janus?" Connor asked sweetly.

Janus sighed, "Possibly, but I require a price higher than answers to riddles."

"And what is it that you require?"

"A soul."

We stared at him frozen. A soul! Good heavens!

Janus laughed, "haha. I was joking. No, I require a hat."

"A hat?" Travis questioned.

"Yes a hat. I have to be out here every day and it sometimes rains or snows or hails or sleets! And it's cold and annoying. Then the bright sun! My lord... You get the idea."

"Why can't you make yourself a hat?" Connor asked.

Idiot, he has no hands, much less a body!

"I have no hands, you imbosol!"

"Oh. Okay," said Connor, "Any certain kind of hat that you want? Baseball cap, sombrero..."

"Oh, I don't know!" Janus snapped. "Just get me one already!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Connor grumbled. He turned to me.

"Hey Katie, you got any money?"

"I think I have a few dollars..." I pulled a wad of jumbled up money out of my pocket and counted it. "12 dollars and this penny."

"Well that should get a hat. But one problem- how are we gonna get to a store?"

"Oh, I can open you a portal to the nearest Walmart," Janus said.

"Wait a minute," said Connor. He pointed to the ground beside him. "Is that a hat?"

I glanced over. "I think so... At least, it looks it was one once."

Connor picked up the hat, which looked more like mud, and placed it on Janus's head.

Janus spat out mud that fell in his mouth.

"Rotten demigods! This hat is terrible!"

"I'm sorry," I said. I reached up and pulled the hat off of his head.

"Hey, Katie, what's that in your bag?" Travis asked.

I looked and there was a wide rim hat inside. I pulled it out and showed it to Janus.

"Now that hat will do. Put it on me."

I sat it on his head and he smiled.

"I'm protected now. Now for that question..."

"Connor," I asked. "What question are you going to ask?"

Connor squirmed a little. "Um... It doesn't really matter."

"Well, yeah, it kind of does if we're going to rescue Rose and Allison."

"True," Travis agreed. "So, what question, bro?"

"Janus, what myth do we need to read?" Connor asked the gate.

"Actually it's not one or two, it's quite a few."

"Why are you rhyming?"

"Because I'm about to sing!"

"Um, we have to go guys!" I said, grabbing Travis's hand.

"But he's going to sing!" Connor cried.

"What about Allison and Rose? They could be dead by now!"

"They're not going to be dead by noon," Janus confirmed. "But they may be dead sometime soon." he added as a sort of afterthought.

"His song might have the myths included!" Connor yelled.

"Oh alright. Carry on, Lord Janus."

"I shall answer thy question at hand,

But I still need a band!"

"Um..Connor start pulling your zipper up and down. Yes like that. Travis, you use that stick and bang the gate. Yes. And I'll uh...hum?" I started humming as Connor did the zipper thing and Travis hit the gate with a stick.

"My favorite word is eight!" Janus sang. "I am part of a gate! To save your friends, you are too late! To care about your loved one is your fatal trait! Chocolate cake tastes great! To eat it, you need a plate! It is Aletheia that Mendacium tries to imitate! It is her house that you must evacuate! Something that I cannot do is ice skate! Be careful of the Boa Constrictor, or it is you that will suffocate! It is your skin that the poison ivy will irritate! Mythology, oh so great! Titans, Giants, Gods, and Mates! I sing this song for you! I wake up to dew! Remember Aletheia's story! I can't wait till Finding Dory! She was made of stone and clay! And brought to life that very day! Her twin is evil, a goddess of lies! I really would love to fly! The twins I speak about, the opposite are they! Born, I think, sometime in May! I wish I could sing more! But I must open the door! Your friends await behind this gate! I'll see you later, I have. A. Ddddaaaaaaatttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Janus screeched.

"Oh, wow," Connor said. "I, um didn't know you could scream- I mean um, sing like that."

"Yep." said Janus.

"Well," I stated, "We have some quest stuff to go do. Bye Janus!"

"Bye!"

Janus opened the gate and we zoomed down the path. We took the path that led to the back part. When we safely reached the back of the house, we hid behind bushes.

* * *

 **A/N WHO ELSE LOVED JANUS' SONG?! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PART! It was SO much FUN to write! Haha! GO JANUS! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. FAVORITE OR FOLLOW. REVIEW. You know the drill. Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello, lovelies! Before I give a long speech, I would like to thank these guests-**

 **Darth Vader**

 **Lee Fletcher**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Kallie**

 **Apollo**

 **A**

 **Louisa Lulu**

 **Allison**

 **LizzietheLizard**

 **Thank you all so, so much! I loved reading each and everyone of your reviews. You all are amazing. Thank you again.**

 **Anyway, here be Chapter 16, for the lovely readers**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Travis POV**

"Okay," breathed Connor. "Everyone's here, right?"

Katie and I nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"I'll look around, and try to find Allison and Rose. You guys hide," I replied to Katie's question.

"What if you get caught?" Connor whispered. I shrugged. I didn't want to dwell on that.

"Let's not think about that," Katie said. "You ready, Travis?"

I nodded, "Yeah, if I'm not back in ten minutes, come looking."

I didn't wait for a response; I zipped out of the bushes towards the house.

At first, the inside looked like any normal house. Oh, you know. Bowls of fruit, bookshelves, and daggers hanging on the walls. Just normal stuff.

But then it started to get weird.

I mean, seriously. What kind of a person leaves five hundred dollars in cash out on the table?

I picked up the money, and stuck it in my pocket. Well, who wouldn't?

Suddenly, Elizabeth grabbed my arms from behind, and pulled out a…...lightsaber? I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

It was one of those little plastic lightsaber things from those Star Wars movies. I'm pretty sure you can find them at Walmart.

Anyways, Elizabeth turned on the lightsaber and pointed it at my neck.

"You do realize it's plastic, right?" I asked. "Just curious."

"It may look plastic but that's what makes it a better weapon. You just can't tell its real," Elizabeth scoffed.

I snorted, "Please, the Athena cabin has tried, and failed, to make a real lightsaber."

"But they didn't have a goddess. Now shut up, start moving."

I did as I was told and walked forward.

"You will come with me," Elizabeth insisted. "Or else!"

Suddenly, I noticed a small price tag on the bottom of the lightsaber. Elizabeth noticed me looking at it.

"March!" she yelled, pointing me towards a door.

 **Katie POV**

"How long is he going to take?" Connor asked. "Because I'm bored."

I looked around, "I think it's been more than ten minutes. Maybe we should go check on him..."

Connor sighed, "And _he's_ the big brother. Pfft."

I just nodded; I was worried about Travis. We stood up and ran towards the house. We carefully walked in through the back door and somehow ended up in a throne room. A person- female- was sitting on the throne staring dramatically to the left.

"You know what," said Connor, backing up. "Wrong house! Sorry!"

The person on the throne turned towards us. "You dare to intrude on me after running away? Stupid mortals!"

"Demigods," Connor corrected. She glared.

"It was foolish for you to come here, thinking you could rescue your friends. Ha! You have underestimated me, _demigods_ ," the lady spat.

"Are you...Mendy? Macadamia?" Connor asked.

"MENDACIUM! Get it right, you fool!"

Connor visibly gulped.

"Where you do you have our friends?" I cried, turning to Mendacium. I met her eyes, not afraid of anything in that moment.

"Ah, this one is bold!" she cried. "Elizabeth," she called into the kitchen. Elizabeth appeared right next to her about a minute later. I gulped.

"Yeah, Mom? What is it now?"

"Please reunite these children with their friends."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, smirking. She grabbed Connor and I. "Follow me, hero scum!"

We walked in front of Elizabeth; she kept poking us if we stopped. We tried to talk to her but it wouldn't work.

"Elizabeth, why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Mom offered me something I couldn't refuse- a family."

"So, the story you told me, was it true or just another lie?" I spat.

"It was true, that is the only thing I didn't lie about?" Elizabeth replied silently.

"Did you know our friend Allison is a daughter of Hermes?" I asked.

Elizabeth stopped short, her eyes had gotten a faraway look to them.

"You know what," she finally said a minute later. "Why am I listening to you?"

"Wait a minute," said Connor. "In her story, didn't Elizabeth say that she was a daughter of Aletheia? So how is it not a lie because Janus said that Elizabeth was Mendacium's daughter?"

"How would you know?" I asked. "You weren't even there, Connor!"

"So?" he questioned. "The walls have ears!"

"Shut up, you two!" Elizabeth cried. "Would you stop talking? How I am I supposed to kill you if I know you?"

Connor and I exchanged a look. "Wait, you're going to kill us?" I asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, personally, I would rather let you rot in the basement for eternity, but Mother thinks it would be a better idea to just kill you and get it over with. You know? It's just a lot harder to kill if you actually know the people."

"That's creepy!" Connor cried. He paused a second. "Wait, so have you killed people before?"

Elizabeth looked away, shuddering. "That's not important."

"So I'm in a creepy house with a serial murderer?" I asked. "Wait, where are Travis, Rose, and Allison?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "They're alive. At least, I think. It doesn't really matter."

"Are you going to kill us with cereal?" Connor asked.

"'Serial,' not 'cereal,' Connor." I said.

"That sounds exactly the same."

"It's different," Elizabeth said. "A serial killer is a person who murders three or more people, usually in service of abnormal psychological gratification, with the murders taking place over more than a month and including a significant break between them. Cereal is this thing that Demeter likes to eat."

"Oh," said Connor. He pointed to the wall beside us. "Hey, Elizabeth, look! It's a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow!"

Elizabeth turned to look. In doing so, she loosened her grip on us, and we were able to escape. We ran towards the nearest staircase, which lead downstairs.

"Wait, where is it?" Elizabeth asked, still looking out the window. She didn't even notice we were gone.

 **Travis's POV**

The room was dark and damp _and_ full of _rats_. I hate rates, even though they are kind of like Hermes in a way. They are sneaky, they steal things...and I'm thinking of rats. Anyway, I was chained to the wall as was Allison and Rose.

"Flowers," Rose muttered. "Flowers, and cereal, and warm sunny days, and…" she faltered. "When do you think we'll get rescued?"

"Very soon," said someone on the other side of the wall. "In fact, I am sure of it, and I do not lie."

"Aletheia?" I wondered out loud.

The person on the other side of the wall sighed. "Yes, that is me. Although you have probably heard my twin sister or my niece say otherwise."

"Can you help us get out?" Rose asked.

"I cannot, young demigod," Aletheia stated. "I am chained to the wall."

"But you're a goddess!" Allison cried. "Why can't you just break off the chains and escape?"

"My essence is bound by these chains. They needn't be very strong chains, for I am a forgotten goddess, and I am fading."

I felt something tugging at my arm. Suddenly, the chain came off. "Yes!" Allison cried. "Got it!" She held up a small, silver screwdriver in the middle of her palm.

Then Katie and Connor appeared in front of us.

"Hey, guys, what did we miss?" Connor teased.

I barked a laugh and rubbed my wrists after Allison unlocked my chain. Allison unlocked Rose's chains, and then walked over to Aletheia.

Aletheia shook her head, "I'm afraid, young demigod, that the screwdriver you have will not unlock my chains. If you even got them unlocked, I would fade on the spot."

"How do we stop you from fading?" Katie asked.

"Only the full gem can stop me from fading."

"How do we get you out?" I asked.

"For that, you would need a very special pearl."

Allison fished something out of her pocket. She held up a shining pearl that Hermes had given us. It was flaming red, meaning they had reached their destination.

"You mean this pearl? That Elizabeth girl isn't very smart, always check your prisoners for weapons, tools, whatever, before locking them away.

Aletheia frowned. "She was a sweet little girl. But people change so much when they grow up..." Aletheia trailed off, shaking her head. "Anyways, you must go. Elizabeth will look down here for you soon."

"We're not leaving without you!" Rose cried.

"Right," Allison agreed. "Because I came on this stupid quest just to find you. I've never failed a quest yet, and I don't plan to." Allison crossed her arms. "What?" she asked when Rose glared at her.

"We have to free a goddess, whose essence is contained in the chains, keeping her from _fading_. And the only way we can free her is with the gem! And Elizabeth has the gem!"

Connor cleared his throat, "Actually, she doesn't have the gems. I do."

Katie stared at him dumbfound, "What? How? But I saw you give her..."

"I switched the gems with a decoy. Wilma will me mad."

"Mendacium!" We all shouted.

Connor huffed, "Whatever. Anyway, here's the gem." Connor pulled something out of his pocket.

Meanwhile, Allison handed Aletheia the pearl, and her chains suddenly fell off, and surrounded her. She easily stepped out of them.

"All right," she said. "We had better get out of here before Mendacium and Elizabeth notice."

But suddenly, Elizabeth appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Connor jumped into Rose's arms, and started screaming.

Rose threw him to the ground while we stared at Elizabeth in horror, except Aletheia. Aletheia stepped forward and spread her arms wide.

"Hello, niece. How unpleasant of you to join us."

"Ah, always so honest, Aunt. It sickens me just a bit."

Aletheia frowned. "You're lying."

"You're right," Elizabeth said, smirking. "I was lying. The truth is that it sickens me more than just a bit."

Aletheia frowned. "You're lying."

"You're right," Elizabeth said, smirking. "I was lying. The truth is that it sickens me more than just a bit."

"Truth is better than a lifetime of lies." Aletheia retorted. Suddenly, a gust of wind came, and Mendacium appeared.

"Hello, sister. It seems you escaped your chains," Mendacium cackled.

Aletheia scoffed, "No help from you or your lying daughter."

"You are just jealous, sister."

"And why would I be jealous?"

"Because I still _have_ a daughter. You lost yours and you take it out on me."

"You will not speak of Esmeralda!"

"Why can't I speak of Esme? She _was_ my niece."

"Well, she was my daughter, and all you ever do is lie about her."

"Geez," muttered Connor. "From looking at them, you would think they were just normal siblings."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"They get like this sometimes," Elizabeth muttered. "But now that Mother's here, we can just chain you back up again. I'm feeling nice, so before your death tomorrow, I'll let you write a letter to your parents. A little bye-bye note."

"This kinda reminds me of the two doors from The Labyrinth, you know, the movie with David Bowie," Rose whispered to me.

I laughed, "I know what you mean. One door lied and the other told the truth and then this whole debate about which one lead to the city."

"Just like that!"

Meanwhile, Connor and Elizabeth were bickering back and forth.

"You will never get us again!" Connor shouted.

"Never say never."

"Wasn't that a Justin Bieber song?"

"I think so."

"I hate his music."

"What?! His music is life!"

"Pfft. His music is trash."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Back to Aletheia and Mendacium argument.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Mendacium. "I will not have this fighting in my house." She glared at Elizabeth. "You. Go re-chain them," she turned her icy glare to the rest of us, "And if I-"

"Now!" Connor screamed. He pulled out his sword, and aimed it at Mendacium. The rest of us did the same.

Except Katie, she was in the corner, fiddling with something. Then I realized it was the gems, and she was trying to fight them together. I whispered to Allison what she was doing and slowly walked over to her, no one noticing.

"Need any help?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think two people need to do this."

"Why?"

"Remember in the directions here, it said 'Go straight with your mate, then go right at the end of night.' Well, when we were captured, the sun was setting. I bet it's night right now."

"I still don't understand."

"Well, we are a couple, which as an animal we'd be mates. And it's night. So, you have to hold one half of the gem and I hold the other half. Then you walk straight towards me and I'll walk towards you, but we will be spaced apart. Then when I say 'now' we both turn right and the gems should connect!"

"That's genus, Katie!"

I nervously took half the gem. Katie took the other half, and we started walking towards each other.

Meanwhile, Connor was sword fighting with Elizabeth, or at least trying to. He kept hitting her with the non-pointy part of the sword, which wasn't working so well.

"Now!" Katie yelled. We both turned right, and I felt the gems connect. There was a giant flash of light.

 **Katie's POV**

The light was blinding and I had to look away. It was like the true form of a god but it's a gem. The light knocked Travis and I to the ground. When the light finally dimmed down, we saw why they were so bright.

Aletheia stood Travis and I looking at the gem on the ground. There was something beside the gem but I still couldn't tell what it is. I blinked a few times and gasped. There, lying beside the gem was an unconscious girl.

"Mom?" she asked, peering at Aletheia. She then glared at Mendacium. "You tried to kill me! How could you? I trusted you!"

Meanwhile, Mendacium looked on in anger. She smiled. "I will send you all to the depths of Tartarus now that I have the gem!" She grabbed it from Travis and I and ran.

"GET HER!" Connor yelled, abandoning his fight with Elizabeth. We all chased after Mendacium, but Elizabeth stayed behind. Cousin to Cousin. We finally caught up to Mendacium and both Connor and Travis tackled her.

"Get off me!" she screamed. "Elizabeth, where are you?"

Elizabeth put a hand around her cousin.

"Mother," she breathed. "I've come to a conclusion. I'm not going to sit around and watch while you murder my family." She let her sword clatter to the floor.

Mendacium gasps. "What? No!"

Elizabeth turned towards Aletheia. "I'm sorry, but I work for no one. Goodbye." She turned to leave.

"Wait, child! Let me send you and Esmerelda away from here, to Camp Half-Blood. Just until we finish here," Aletheia bargained.

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, aunt. If it's for the best, then send us there."

Elizabeth and Esmerelda linked elbows; Aletheia waved one hand, and poof. Elizabeth and Esmerelda disappeared, going straight to camp.

Mendacium snapped her fingers, and smiled evilly. She turned towards Aletheia, still holding the gem. "Your kindness is your demise, my dear sister," She sighed, twirling the gem around in her fingers. "I say ignorance is bliss, but you say the truth will set you free. I guess for the first time in my life I will tell you the truth about something."

Allison shook her head, mouthing no. I knew she was right; even if Mendacium told a bit of truth it would be filled with lies.

"I have completed the prophecy," Mendacium sighed. "You see, the part that says 'a miserable death, the loved one behold' has come true. Elizabeth and Esmeralda are gone. Dead. But of course, you won't find a body to bury, since I killed them on their way to camp. I am the forgotten goddess, and now, I will rise again, thanks to the demigods who brought me the gem."

"NO!" Aletheia screamed.

"Yes," Mendacium hissed.

"You're lying!" Rose shouted.

"Well, I guess you would expect that but this is the truth, for once."

"I don't believe you.

"How can you do that to your _own_ daughter?" Aletheia questioned.

"Sacrifices need to be made in order for me to win."

Suddenly, Allison grabbed the pearl, and threw it down on the floor. It exploded in a blinding cloud of dust. "What's the point," she yelled. "If you have to give up family to save yourself?"

Then the dust disappeared, and Aletheia spoke. "There isn't a point." she said firmly. "Now, give me the gem." she told Rose, who in all of the commotion, had managed to get ahold of the gem.

"You're not Aletheia!" Rose whispered.

"Oh, I am." Aletheia- or was it Mendacium- said.

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"How do we tell them apart?" Travis asked me.

"No idea." I replied.

"I know how to tell them apart!" Rose cheered.

"How?" I asked.

"So, earlier, Travis and I were talking about The Labyrinth, with David Bowie. And at one part they reached two doors. One was a liar and the other was truthful. So she asked them questions and then decided which told the truth."

"That makes no sense, but go ahead."

"Okay, so we could ask one of them "Who would your twin say is the real Aletheia?""

"Well, I suppose." said Connor. "Hey," he yelled over to Aletheia-or was it Mendacium- "Who would your twin say is the real Aletheia?"

She didn't answer, only frowned. "You're trying to trick us!"

"What? Pfft, naw. You are too smart."

"Well, then, carry on."

"Who would your twin say is the real Aletheia?"

Aletheia one pointed to Aletheia two, "That's the real Aletheia."

I shook my head and looked down. I noticed that one Aletheia had shoes on and the other didn't. I then remembered that when Mendacium was created, she was created with no feet.

"The one with the shoes!" I yelled. "Rose, the one with the shoes is Aletheia!"

"Clever," Allison muttered. "It's a metaphor, because lies can start off successfully, but they can not grow roots, so in time, truth will prevail."

Rose took a deep breath, ran forward, and stuck the gem in Mendacium's chest. Mendacium gasped and fell backwards, and suddenly the whole house was shaking.

"Run!" Allison screamed, grabbing Rose, who had fainted.

Travis grabbed my hand and we headed for the door, Connor, Allison, and Rose running ahead of us. I looked behind me and saw Aletheia- the real one- was holding Mendacium- who wasn't disguised. Mendacium was shaking uncontrollably and Aletheia was holding her head on her lap. It was a sisterly act. Even though Mendacium tried to destroy Aletheia, she still loved her sister.

I turned around, and didn't look back. Travis and I ran out of the house as fast as we could. We finally met up with Allison, Connor, and Rose outside the house.

Rose lay on the ground, looking pale. I guess she hadn't woken up from fainting yet. Allison had a hand on her head.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well, she is still alive. But she is unconscious."

"I see that but can you tell if anything is wrong?"

"I think she has a concussion but just a small one."

"Okay. Does anyone have water?"

"Here," Connor handed me a water bottle.

I screwed the lid off and dumped some on Rose. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me in shock.

"Katie?" she questioned. "Allison? Connor? Travis? Where's Mendacium? Did it work?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I think you killed her."

" _Killed_ her?" Rose cried. She shuddered.

"Well, she was probably going to kill you if you didn't kill her," Allison added unhelpfully. "Anyways, you four should probably get back to camp. Think you can walk, Rose?"

Rose shook her head.

"I think I can help," a voice called out from behind us.

We turned and there stood Aletheia, he clothes scorched and her body covered in soot.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"The gem burnt Mendacium. It was the truth gem and she always lies."

"Is she...dead?" Rose asked cautiously.

Aletheia shook her head, "No, but she is badly wounded. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades showed up to escort her to Tartarus."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Aletheia. It's my fault."

"Don't apologize, child. She was out of control. Now, let us go to camp."

Aletheia waved her hand and the house and all that surrounded it disappeared and was replaced by Camp Half-Blood.

"Thanks." we all said.

"Now I must be going," said Aletheia. "By the way, thank you for setting me free." And with that she disappeared. Literally.

 **Travis POV**

All of sudden, we were back at camp, and the next thing I knew, there were a bunch of people surrounding us. Cecil, Tommy, Lulu, Chiron, and a bunch of random Demeter kids whose names I didn't know.

"How did the quest go?" Chiron asked. "I see you've brought Katie back." He smiled. "And you brought a hunter, too."

"Did two girls show up here?" Katie asked impatiently.

Chiron nodded, "Yes, they are in the infirmary. You all should go there too."

"So, they arrived safely?"

"Besides a few scratches, yes. Why?"

"Mendacium lied. She said that she killed them before they reached camp."

Chiron frowned. "Well, they're here as far as I know. Allison, you can stay in Artemis's cabin, by the way. The hunters are coming tomorrow."

Allison nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Suddenly, a boy who looked a bit like Rose ran forward. "Rose!" he yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Paris! I've been on a quest with these people."

Paris grabbed Rose into a hug.

"I missed you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's Rose's twin brother, Paris," Katie whispered in my ear.

"She has a twin?!" I asked.

Katie laughed, "Yes, you thief. She has a twin."

I turned to look at her and her eyes sparkled.

"Thief?"

"Yeah, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you stole my heart."

* * *

 **A/N The End. Thank you all for reading this story! Just kidding, just kidding. Have no fear, this is not the end, not yet. Please review, review, review, and review. :) Also, this story is on Wattpad if you wanna read it there. Just search 'Hatter-Bo-Peep02' and it'll be in my profile. Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N So, this is the last chapter. *cries* I just want to thank all the readers, you have been our motivation and thank you so much for all the reviews. Now for the last chapter for The Beginning of Tratie... Oh! real quick here are ages**

 **Travis and Katie are 16. Rose, Connor, and Paris are 13.**

 **Please excuse mistakes.**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick. (Last one)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Travis POV**

"So... Now what?" I asked. "Is the quest over?"

Connor shrugged. "Well, we rescued Katie, so I would say yes."

"It just doesn't feel...complete." I muttered.

"Travis, dear boy, come over here for a moment." Chiron called from the Big House.

I nodded to Connor and headed to the Big House.

Chiron looked at both of us. "I have something important to tell you. First off, Connor, please take that spider out of my water pitcher. Thank you. Now, is the prophecy complete?"

Connor was the first to answer. "I don't think so."

"I see." Chiron whispered to himself. "Well, what part do you think _hasn't_ been completed?"

I cleared my throat. "Actually I think two parts haven't been completed. The last two lines-

 _A miserable death, the loved one behold,_

 _And so will go, the girl with the gold._ "

"Dude, didn't you say that Rose was the girl with the gold or something because she had a gold necklace?" Connor asked. I shrugged.

"I mean, sure, Rose went on the quest, but I feel like the prophecy wouldn't be that literal," I replied.

"Good thinking, Travis." Chiron said. "You've learned from previous prophecy's."

"Yeah, well, most demigods have by now."

"So," Connor said. "What are we supposed to do? Just randomly walk around until someone dies?"

Chiron sighed. "Just hang around camp until I figure out what to do,"

"Works for me!" Connor cried. "Now we have time to prank people!"

I grinned.

"I suggest not pranking the big house, the Demeter cabin, or the-" But Chiron was talking to no one.

Connor and I raced towards the Hermes Cabin, ready to create trouble.

 **Katie's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, deep in thought, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over and saw Esmeralda smiling shyly at me.

"Hi, Katie. I am Esmeralda, but you can call me Esme."

"Hi Esmeralda, what can I do for you?" I asked her.

She sat down beside me. "I wanted to thank you for freeing me from the gem."

"You're welcome," I started to say, but suddenly whipped cream was raining down from the ceiling. Connor and Travis stood in the corner, grinning like Cheshire cats.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, which was quite loud. One of the little kids put their hands over their ears. Rose threw a pillow at Travis, but he caught it, smirking, and threw it back at her.

"Yeah," said Allison, appearing out of nowhere. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, causing mischief." Connor chuckled.

"Without me?"

"Never."

Allison, Connor, and Travis pulled out two bottles each of silly string and ran around the cabin spraying everyone. Esmeralda dived under my bunk to get out of the way. Paris and Rose were chasing Connor around trying to tackle him. I sighed, then dug out a bag of chips from my secret stash and started throwing them at people. Suddenly, the rest of the Hermes' Cabin walked through the door, and began to squirt ketchup at us.

I shared a look with Miranda and we started to wrap the Hermes' kids in vines. The Demeter kids starting picking up the dropped ketchup bottles and started squirting the Hermes' cabin. I kept tangling up the the pranksters when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Aw, come on, Katie. Let them go." Travis cooed in my ear.

"I will when pigs fly." And with that I wrapped him in vines.

The shocked look on his face was priceless.

Connor started laughing hysterically. "Too bad she tangled me up, too, or I would've taken a picture!"

Travis glared, annoyed. "Not funny, bro,"

Allison smirked. "Oh, but it is,"

I giggled and continued wrapping up the trouble makers. When all the Hermes' kids were caught in vines-including Allison-us Demeter kids got a good laugh and left the cabin. We will eventually let them go.

 **Travis POV**

"Hey bro," Connor groaned, his eyes closed. "They're gone. Now let me out!"

I pulled my dagger out of my pocket, and hacked everyone down, including Connor. "Let's go get them!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Wait!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. "They will expect that. I'd like to point out that _we_ are in _their_ cabin."

Everyone grinned and set to work.

 **Katie POV**

We walked around around camp for a little bit, talking about different kinds of grass. I for one liked crabgrass best. Esme, on the other hand, looked a bit bored. I guess she didn't appreciate gardening as much as we did.

"Let's go hang out in the strawberry fields, and we can talk about those!" Miranda suggested. Esme groaned.

"Why are you so obsessed with plants?"

"We are children of Demeter. It's usual." I replied.

"Huh."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been trapped in that gem for a few years, what's been going on?"

"Umm... They came out with a new star wars movie. There was a war against Gaia, and a second Titan War," Rose answered.

Miranda frowned. "You just had to list the bit about Star Wars first?"

Rose shrugged. Paris grinned.

"Why not? She asked what happened." Paris retorted.

"What did you say about the second war and a war against Gaea?"

"Well, Kronos came back but we defeated him. Then Gaea woke up and raised the Giants but we all fought and the Seven did even more. They defeated the Giants and Gaea." I answered.

"Who are the seven?" Esme asked.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and uh...Leo Valdez." Rose replied.

"Why did you hesitate at the Leo Valdez name?"

"Leo gave his life to defeat Gaea..."

Esme frowned. "Oh."

 **Travis POV**

We had everything ready. Now all we had to do was wait for them to fall into our trap.

We all squatted behind the plants surrounding the Demeter cabin. We all waited in anticipation for them to come back. I started hearing voices.

"Chiron, I really don't think it's safe go in! When we left, all of the Hermes cabin were tangled up in vines but Miranda and I felt the vines die a few hours ago. Right Miranda?" Katie asked her half-sister.

"Yeah, they all just died." Miranda replied.

"Okay, well I'll go in first to make sure everything's safe, alright?" Chiron asked.

"Okay." Katie chirped.

I heard clomping and jumped from my hiding spot.

"Wait! Uh...what are you doing here, Chiron?" The rest of the Hermes' cabin stood up.

"I'm seeing if you and your siblings rigged the Demeter cabin."

"Why would we rig it? It's perfectly safe." Connor countered.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind going first then?" Chiron asked Connor.

"I'll go first!" Lulu exclaimed. I tried to muffle my grin. Lulu was too tiny to set off the traps.

"Are you sure, Louisa?" Chiron asked, squinting. Lulu nodded grinning. I was about to turn around and ask Allison when she was going to leave with the hunters or whatever-but then I noticed she wasn't there. Come to think of it, when was the last time any of us had seen Allison?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Lulu walk out of the cabin, and the Demeter Cabin go in. Suddenly, they started to scream.

Tommy frowned. "I wonder why they're screaming," he muttered.

Chiron looked at us, and sighed. "Will you ever learn?"

"Is that even a question?" Connor asked. Chiron just shook his head and sighed again.

"Big House. Now."

Suddenly, Allison seemed to appear out of the shadows. "Did the Demeter Cabin go inside yet?"

"Yep and now we get to go to the big house." Connor replied.

"Well, have fun with that."

"Actually, you have to come too." Chiron said.

Suddenly Esmeralda appeared with a panicked look on her face.

"Have you guys seen Elizabeth?" She asked quickly.

"No." We all replied.

"Why?" Chiron asked.

Esmeralda handed him a crumpled up piece of paper and his face went pale.

"Allison, you need to go back to the hunters. Now." He demanded.

Allison snatched up the note and I read it over her shoulder.

It read:

 _Allison,_

 _Elizabeth is trying to harm you. You have to come back to us now!_

 _-Thalia_

The writing was sloppy, as if it had been written in a hurry. Then again, it _was_ written by Thalia, who wasn't exactly known for her neat handwriting.

"What do you think she means 'harm you?'" Connor asked. Everyone looked at Chiron. Nobody notice Elizabeth sneak up behind Allison until it was too late. It all happened too fast for anyone to remember correctly what happened. Even Chiron. One minute Allison was standing between the Stoll brothers and then she is collapsed on the ground clutching her chest. Elizabeth stood behind her, a bloody sword in her hand.

"I had to do it. Mom made sure of that. This was for mom." Elizabeth spat as campers dragged her away. The hunters ran for Allison and surrounded her.

"At least now...I will be with...Zoe. Maybe I will...choose rebirth." Allison said.

"Allison, it wasn't supposed to end like this. You were suppose to be alive long enough to come to my wedding!" Connor said.

"Like...any girl would...ever fall for you.." Allison joked. "And maybe children of Hermes aren't so bad after all."

Katie buried her crying face into my chest as Allison said her final goodbye and took her last breath. Thalia closed Allison's eyes and we all sat there for what felt like hours.

Connor cried for what seemed like hours.

"Did she go to sleep?" Lulu asked, grabbing my arm. "Is she going to wake up soon, Travis?"

"Not exactly," said one of the Demeter girls, who still had paint in her hair from when we pranked their cabin.

"Why not?" Lulu asked. "Is she really, really tired?"

"She's dead, you idiot!" Connor yelled. "All because of some stupid girl we never should have trusted!" Lulu started sobbing.

Katie wrapped her arms around Lulu and nodded her head towards Connor. I walked over to him.

"Hey, bro. How are you?"

"I...I don't know. I just...it all happened so fast."

"That it did, brother."

Eventually Artemis came for Allison's body and Elizabeth. The camp, mainly the Hermes' cabin and Demeter cabin, mourned Allison. Connor didn't talk as much as he usually did but that's how most of us were.

 **~~~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~~~~**

 **Katie POV**

I was walking towards my cabin, when I noticed Chiron coming towards me in his wheel chair.

"Hello, Katie," he said. "The gods would like you, Travis, Rose and Connor to come to Olympus."

"How are we supposed to get there?" I wondered out loud. Chiron smiled.

"Clarisse La Rue offered to drive you."

Two hours later (and one very bumpy car ride) we were there.

The guy at the desk didn't even give us a glance. He slid a key across the desk. Connor scooped it up and we all headed towards the elevator. Travis put his arm around my shoulders as we went up. Allison's death was hard for us all but mainly for Connor and Travis. But mainly Connor. All through the elevator ride he just stared at the wall, blankly, as if he didn't even realize what was going on.

"Do you think Allison is in Elysium?" he asked suddenly.

"I would think," Rose said.

"She was brave and a true hero. I wonder if se chose rebirth."

"Maybe. Maybe we will meet her reincarnation."

"Maybe."

"I think we're there," Rose said, pointing to the giant room in front of us. "I've never actually been here before, but it's really cool!"

"Yeah," Connor muttered.

Travis nudged him.

"Ow!"

"Dude, snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what?!" Connor snapped. **(PUN!)**

"You've been in a mood."

"Hmm, I wonder why? Oh wait! I know! It's because Allison died!"

"We are all taking it hard so get over yourself."

"Get over myself? Allison is dead, Travis. Dead. And you don't even care. Go on with your own life instead of telling me I can't be sad about my dead sister." Connor crossed his arms, looking like a two-year old that had been told to stop sucking on her thumb. Rose looked as if she were either trying desperately not to laugh or not to cry. I suspect it was the latter.

Travis shook his head. "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Whatever." Connor huffed and stormed out of the elevator as it opened.

I gave Travis a worrying look and he shrugged. We walked hand and hand towards the throne room.

Rose walked alongside us, frequently stopping to talk about how pretty everything was.

"This is so cool!" she marveled, looking at a statue. "Hey Katie," she asked me. "Do you think we'll see Mom?"

I shrugged. "Most likely."

We reached the throne room and walked in. Most of the Gods were there. Zeus gestured for us to sit on the four chairs provided. We sat down and Zeus began is speech.

"Welcome, demigods. We invited you here today to join us for Elizabeth Rankin, daughter of Mendacium and Andrew Rankin, trial."

Connor frowned, glancing at Elizabeth, who stood in the middle of the throne room, in chains. "I get the feeling she wasn't kidding when she said she murdered cereal," he muttered.

"Um.. I don't think that's what she said, but whatever," Rose replied. Then we all stopped talking to listen to Zeus.

"Let the trial begin!" Zeus thundered. **(A/N See what I did there?)**

Artemis stepped forward. "Elizabeth Lillian Rankin, you have been brought here because you went against the gods to help the enemy and killed one of my hunters. How do you plead?"

"Guilty as charged." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

Artemis frowned. "Why would you do that?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I was bored." There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's too bad my brother isn't here," Artemis muttered. She glared at Zeus. I hadn't realized it, but Apollo's chair was empty.

"Artemis.." Zeus warned.

Artemis rolled her eyes. I think it's a good thing she is one of his favorites.

"Elizabeth Rankin, tell us your mothers plans."

Elizabeth frowned. "No! What do you think I am, five years old?"

"Can we just kill her already?" Ares whined.

Artemis's silver eyes flashed. "Tell us her plans, girl, or face punishment!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Okay, so her plans were to go to the store, buy ice cream, and have it as a snack. You know, maybe make a sundae. Then, for dinner she was going to make lasagna..."

"I like lasagna..." said Hermes absentmindedly.

"...And then she was going to watch reruns of Bewitched." Elizabeth finished.

Artemis glared. "Kill her."

"Stop." Zeus said loudly. "We will not kill her."

"Thanks, dude. I like my life." Elizabeth thanked him.

Travis shot me a look and whispered, "Did she just call the king of the gods dude?"

I nodded and focused back on the trial.

"Oh really?" asked Artemis. "You enjoy the life of a serial killer.

"And you don't?" Elizabeth shot back.

Artemis frowned. "I don't kill innocents."

"Tell that to Niobe's children."

"They weren't innocent. They disrespected us gods." Athena commented.

"Just like Arachne?" Elizabeth mocked.

"Yes, just like her." Athena retorted.

"But wasn't it Niobe that disrespected you, not her kids?"Liz added.

"She disrespected our mother! Killing her children was her punishment!" Artemis shouted.

"But the children didn't do anything!"

Artemis glared at Elizabeth, if her eyes could kill, Elizabeth would be 18,000 feet under.

"Her children didn't come begging for forgiveness. They didn't deny what their mother said. They went right along with it."

"But when you and your brother went to kill them, didn't they beg for mercy? Ask for you to spare them because they ratted out their mom?"

"Yes, they told us it was all their mother's fault. What child would blame everything on a parent that gave them everything?"

"Don't you mean what parent?"

"Is that the relationship you and your mother had?"

"Yes." Elizabeth clamped her mouth shut, realizing she admitted something.

Artemis's face softened. Sort of.

"What did their mother even say that was so horrible?" Elizabeth asked.

"She told my mother that she was better because she had 14 kids and my mother only had 2!"

"Enough. This is not what the trial is about." Zeus snapped. "Ms. Rankin, you pleaded guilty. We find you guilty as well. Tell us your crime."

"I worked with the enemy and I killed Allison, who was a hunter. Happy?"

"I'm quite pleased. Give us a moment as we decide your punishment."

Elizabeth strode around nonchalantly, humming the tune to Jeopardy. Connor glared at her. She smiled back.

"I hope you rot in Tartarus." Connor snapped.

"Wow, is that the best you got?" Elizabeth shot back.

Before Connor could reply, however, Rose stepped in.

"Connor, don't lower yourself to her level. That's what she wants."

"Actually I want to leave here and stop by McDonald's."

"Shut up! What is wrong with you?! Do you not care about anything?! What about Esmeralda? Do you even care about her?" Rose yelled.

Elizabeth froze, her smile falling off her face.

"Oh, goodie, we hit a nerve." Connor snickered.

"Leave Esme out of this." Elizabeth whispered.

"I would but you killed Alison, so no, I won't." Connor snarled back.

"Well, she's my cousin. I guess she's okay," Elizabeth said. "I only like her because she gives my gift cards on my birthday." Rose looked appalled.

"That's horrible! I would never say that about my cousin!" she yelled. "Well, if I had a cousin, I mean,"

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth. "You have cousins! Let me see... Hmmm... Hermes is the son of your uncle, which makes him your cousin, which makes his children your first cousins once removed!" She feigned surprise. "Oh dear me! That means Travis is dating his cousin!"

Connor wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

"I really don't want to think about that, I'll just get a headache." Travis sputtered.

"You just don't want to think about it cause it's weird."

"Yep, that too."

"Okay, enough of that. Let's ask the serious question-why did you kill Alison?" I asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "She was annoying."

"She was not!" Connor yelled. "And Wendy was a stupid goddess! So ha!"

"I didn't know there was a fast food chain named after a goddess," Elizabeth said. "Who is this Wendy?"

"Mendacium!" Rose, Travis, and I yelled at Connor.

"We know you had to of had a reason to kill her besides the fact she was annoying." I pointed out.

"You know nothing about me."

"We know a lot about you," Connor replied.

"Oh yeah? What's my favorite movie? My favorite food? How old am I? Am I an only child? Do I like French fries with ice cream?"

"Okay, okay," Connor muttered. "Point taken."

"You know nothing about me and it's not like it matters. You'll never see me again."

"Alright, demigods, we have come to a decision." Zeus called.

"Whoop-di-do. It's about time." Elizabeth sighed.

"Elizabeth Rankin, daughter of Mendacium and Andrew, you will serve Artemis for 5 years."

"Great, this is over, can I go home now?"

"Well, you see, Ms. Rankin, you won't be going home for 5 years. Not until you serve your time."

"So, this is basically community service?"

Artemis smiled evilly, "Sort of, just...with twist."

"Oh? What kind of 'twist.'"

"A very, very bad twist."

"Like... Ice cream twist? Like lemon sorbet mixed with chocolate ice cream?"

"Uh no. Something much, much worse."

"What?"

"I can't show all my cards, now can I?"

"No..."

"Alright, it's settled. Elizabeth will serve Artemis for 5 years. You other demigods are free to go." Zeus said.

"Wait, sir, I have a question." Connor spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Did Alison choose rebirth? Or is she in Elysium?"

Zeus sighed. "I don't know but we can ask."

Zeus asked Hades and Hades set up a video.

"This will show you what you want to know." Hades said softly.

The video began.

Allison was shown arguing with Charon over something. "Aww, come on," she said. "Let me go back! I didn't finish my bucket list! I have three things left!"

"No," Charon said. Allison sighed, then went back to the waiting room and sat next to a little girl, maybe four, who had her thumb in her mouth.

"Do you have a coin?" the little girl asked. Allison nodded. "That's good," the little girl continued. "My Mommy and Daddy didn't give me a coin so I can't go. I just gotta wait here. Do you miss your Mommy? I miss mine,"

"I do," Allison replied. "Although I don't know if she misses me. She was so attached to those gems when I left."

"Yeah," the little girl replied. "I'm Connie."

"Allison. My brother's name is _Connor,_ though."

"I was going to be named Connor if I was a boy," Connie said. "But I wasn't."

"Here," Allison said, putting her drachma in Connie hand. "Take this. Go on the boat. Give it to Charon when he asks for it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. See you in Elysium. Now go."

Connie stood up, hugged Allison, and walked over to Charon. He took the coin and she hurried into the elevator. Charon walked over to Allison.

"It's not everyday that I see someone give up their coin."

"It was the right thing to do. She needed it more than I did."

"You were a huntress of Artemis, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come aboard my ship. As thanks."

"Are you going soft on me?"

"No, but if you tell anyone, I will bring you back and you will sit there until you actually get a coin."

Allison chuckled. "Thanks."

Allison climbed into the elevator beside Connie.

Hades fast forwarded the video to Allison's trial.

"Allison Tracey," said Minos. "We have weighed all of your life choices,"

"And you will be going to Elysium," finished Aecus.

"At any time while in Elysium, you may choose rebirth. If you are reborn three times and you make it into Elysium three times, you will be sent to the Isles of the Blest."

"I think I'll hang out in Elysium for a bit before I chose to be reborn."

"Alright. Elysium is that way."

Allison nodded and walked into Elysium. Inside-or outside, however you look at it- Allison was surrounded by other huntresses, demigods.

"Zoé! It's so nice to see you again!" Allison commented to her fellow hunter.

"And I you. How'd you get here? Die a hero?"

"Well, I was murdered, killed by our enemies daughter."

"Oh, well, you died a hero in many ways."

"I hope so."

It went on like that for a while and Hades fast forwarded it. Allison was laying on the grass, beside Zoé, staring at the changeless sky.

"I'm going to choose rebirth." Allison commented.

"Good for you, Ally. You will do great things in your new life."

"Thank you, Zoé."

Allison began walking over to the River Lethe.

"Okay," she muttered, walking closer. "I'm going to jump in on three, and forget everything. I didn't even tell my mortal siblings goodbye. Okay. One, two, three!" And she jumped in.

The video ended.

"Thank you, Lord Hades, for showing us that." I commented.

Hades waved it off. "You're welcome. Now, I've got dead people I need to serve. Bye."

We watched Hades disappear and looked at Zeus.

"You all may go now." Zeus dismissed us.

And we all walked back to the elevator, Rose chatting about Olympus, Travis muttering something about pranks, and Connor, with a distant expression on his face.

 **Travis' POV**

I pulled Connor aside.

"Bro, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Do you think we will ever meet her reincarnation?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I miss her, Travis. I know that's crazy to say since I've only known her a few weeks but she was our sister and we had a great connection."

"We all did."

They all went silent as the elevator descended.

 **...**

 **Third Person**

Travis and Katie attended New Rome college, Katie with bachelors degree and Travis with a masters degree in business. Travis soon created 'Gotcha!' Which was a store that sold prank items and toys, every child's dream. It went worldwide, the original store in New York.

Katie got a job as a science teacher at an elementary school near Long Island. She and Travis live together near Camp. Travis proposed to Katie a year after they graduated.

Connor, for a year after Allison's death, was much more mellow. But he slowly went back to his normal self. Connor went to a community college when he reached the age of 19 for a simple degree but still lives at camp and teaches some classes there. Connor and Rose started dating three years after Allison died. But they ended it when they realized they were better off friends.

When they reached the age of 20, Rose and Paris each got apartment which were side by side and are the owners a huge fashion company, Rose designing the clothes and Paris taking care of money, advertisement, etcetera.

 **...**

Connor was eating his lunch, laughing and talking with the other campers. He may have been 23 but he liked to connect to the other campers. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Chiron standing behind him. He stood up and followed him.

"What can I do for you?" Connor asked him.

"A new camper has arrived and I thought you should meet her."

"New campers come all the time, what's special about this one?"

"Oh, you'll see."

They walked into the big house and sitting on a couch was a 10 year old girl with brown hair pulled back into ponytail. She had the mischievous eyes of a Hermes kid. She stood up when Chiron and Connor walked in. She had a gold necklace clasped around her neck.

"Hello, Chiron! Who is this?" The girl asked.

"This is Connor."

"Hello, Connor! I'm Ava! It's nice to meet you!"

Connor gulped and looked at Chiron.

"Is that..." He trailed off.

Chiron looked at Ava, "Ava, show Connor your necklace."

Ava nodded and pulled off her necklace. She handed it to Connor. He opened the necklace or what was now a locket. It held two pictures-one of Allison Tracey as a little girl and her family and the other was a picture of Allison, Travis, and Connor that they took after their quest. Connor collapsed on the couch and stared at the little girl.

This little girl was the reincarnation of Allison Tracey.

Connor called Travis and Katie and told him everything. They visited Ava a lot. Travis and Katie eventually got married around the age of 24 and we're now expecting but that's a whole other story.

 _*closes book* And that, my friends, was The Beginning of Tratie._

* * *

 **A/N THE END! My oh my it's over. *cries* Lunar and I want to thank you all so, so much for reading, reviewing, following, everything. We appreciate it so much. And we want to apologize to the Allison fans (we were her fans too). We apologize for killing her. :(**

 **Now, exciting news...**

 **WE ARE WRITING A SEQUEL! The Beginning of Tratie WILL have a sequel, so keep an out for it. Ava will be in it as well, so yay! We are excited to start it! :P**

 **So, until next time, lovelies.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello, readers. So, the sequel, The Beginning of Kids, is now up with the first chapter! If you haven't already, check it out. We hope y'all like it! Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels :)**


End file.
